My Season 8
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: My Season 8. LIT. On hiatus indefinitely
1. When in Philly

**A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in awhile. I decided to try writing originals. It didn't go so well so I'm back to writing fanfiction. This is my season 8. Lit fans enjoy.**

**Sorry to anyone who read this before I got a chance to fix it. There were supposed to be brackets around all of the actions. I didn't realize FanFiction had taken them away until I looked back over it. Sorry.**

Episode 8.1- When In Philly

Written by: Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN IN BUS

(Rory is sleeping. She is suddenly awoken when her cell rings. She digs through her purse and takes out her phone.)

RORY: Mean!

LORELAI: Offspring!

RORY: Mean!

LORELAI: Oh were you sleeping.

RORY: Well that's what I usually do at 3 in the morning.

LORELAI: Sorry.

RORY: Wait we're in the same time zone. Why are you up?

LORELAI: I had a weird dream.

RORY: Paul Anka?

LORELAI: No.

RORY: Luke?

LORELAI: No.

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: Yea.

RORY: Go back to sleep.

(Opening credits)

TOWN HALL MEETING

(Rory is stand in the back of a crowded room she is raising her hand trying to get noticed. She is pointed to.)

RORY: What's your opinion on the Bush administration?

(A man walks out and whispers something in Barack Obama's ear)

OBAMA: I'm sorry no more questions. (Exits)

RORY: (Looks around and decides to wait for the crowd to clear.) Why does he always do that to me?

GIRL: You're from an up and coming webzine.

RORY: Great.

GIRL: Rory right?"

RORY: Uh yea how'd you-

GIRL: Your name traveled up the bus when your phone woke everyone up.

RORY: Sorry about that

GRIL: I wasn't sleeping anyway my editor needs daily updates. I'm Kelly by the way.

RORY: It's nice to meet you.

KELLY: You too (Kelly looks around and sees the crowd has cleared.) Hey you know there's this great little bookstore I know I was going to go down there you want to come.

RORY: Yea I'd love to.

KELLY: Awesome

CUT TO DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

(Lorelai is eating chocolate chips out of a big bowl of cookie dough. Sookie walks in.)

SOOKIE: What's wrong?

LORELAI: Luke and I kissed at Rory's party.

SOOKIE: I know.

LORELAI: That's it! He hasn't done anything else.

SOOKIE: Maybe he wants you to make the next move.

LORELAI: I made the first move. Long pause. I think.

SOOKIE: Well talk to him. See where you guys stand.

LORELAI: It's been a month I think we're sitting.

SOOKIE: Just find out.

(Michel enters)

MICHEL: Lorelai your diner man is here.

SOOKIE: Go get him

CUT TO FRONT ENTRANCE OF TRUNCHEON

KELLY: Tell you what I'll go see if he's there if he's not you come in wit me if he is we both go back to being lonely just out of college up and coming webzine reporters and sit at the hotel alone.

RORY: I'd rather not go back to that. (Rory walks into the bookstore. Jess is walking down the stairs.)

KELLY: Go talk to him.

RORY: NO!

KELLY: Hey Jess over here. (Kelly waves at Jess. Rory turns around.)

JESS: Hi Kelly. Who's your backwards friend?

KELLY: Hotel alone!

Rory: (Spins around on her heel.) Hi Jess.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN FRONT DESK

(Luke is looking at his shoes. Lorelai walks in and smiles.)

LORELAI: Hey Luke

LUKE: Looks up and turns around. Lorelai.

LORELAI: What are-

LUKE: Are you busy Saturday?

LORELAI: Yea Rory calls on Saturday

LUKE: Oh right.

LORELAI: But you're welcome to come over. I know she'd love to talk to you.

LUKE: Oh she calls me Thursday.

LORELAI: Well great I'll come over tomorrow and you come over Saturday then we both talk to her twice a week.

LUKE: Ok. Luke nods.

CUT TO TRUNCHEON BOOKS

(Rory and Jess are sitting where they sat in The Real Paul Anka.)

JESS: Wow congratulations

RORY: Thanks. I mean it's not that big of a deal. It's just a small basically unknown webzine.

KELLY: (Off-screen.) It's an up and coming webzine.

JESS: Matt is upstairs

KELLY: (Walks over and sits in between them.) Thanks but I promised him I wouldn't bother him while I was here.

JESS: Perfect.

RORY: How do you know him?

KELLY: He's my brother.

JESS: She's his annoying sister.

KELLY: Shut up or I'll teach your little sister everything I know.

JESS: You're going to teach an infant to ask me out every time she sees me.

RORY: Every time?

JESS: Every time.

KELLY: Not this time.

JESS: Yes and I think Rory for that.

KELLY: You should thank your hair for that. I like it so much better when you do something with it. That crazy just rolled out of bed look isn't too hott.

RORY: Kelly!

JESS: Kelly leave.

KELLY: Fine! (Kelly walks away angrily.)

JESS: So how does your boyfriend feel about you being gone so long?

RORY: I think he'd be fine with it if we were still together.

JESS: What happened?

RORY: He wanted more that I could give him right now.

JESS: Kind of like what happened with us.

RORY: Yea I guess.

JESS: Miss him?

RORY: No

JESS: Miss her?

RORY: Oh yea

JESS: Bet you talk to her everyday.

RORY: No only Saturdays. I email her everyday though and whenever we move I send her a postcard.

(Kelly runs back into the room.)

KELLY: Guess who the last to hear about a last minute press conference is.

RORY: The up and coming webzine reporters.

KELLY: Ding, ding, ding.

RORY: Great. It was nice to see you Jess.

KELLY: Stay you can listen to my tape later.

RORY: I can't ask you to do that.

KELLY: You don't have to. (Kelly walks away.)

RORY: Fine but I'll take the next one.

KELLY: (Off-screen.) Deal

JESS: I'm hungry. Are you hungry?

Rory: Always.

Jess: Right. Come on let's get some food

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

(Luke and Lorelai are sitting on the couch staring at the phone.)

LORELAI: Why don't we just call her?

LUKE: What if she's busy?

LORELAI: Ok well we should do something while we wait.

LUKE: Ok

LORELAI: TV?

LUKE: Ok

CUT TO PHILLY RESTAURANT

(Jess and Rory are sitting at a table. A waitress walks over.)

WAITRESS: Hi my name is Jordan I'll be your server tonight.

JESS: Jordan you work at Truncheon I know your name. I come here almost every day.

JORDAN: Jess I know you're a monk but bringing a girl to a restaurant you go to all the time for a date doesn't impress girls.

JESS: This is not a date. This is my old friend Rory.

JORDAN: Whatever. What can I get you.

JESS: Usual.

JORDAN: Rory what would you like. We have awesome Philly Cheese Steaks

RORY: Well when in Philly.

JORDAN: Eat Philly Cheese Steaks.

RORY: Coffee too please.

JORDAN: Coming up. (Jordan exits.)

RORY: Oh shoot I forgot. I'm supposed to call-

JESS: Luke

RORY: How'd you (Short pause.) Never mind. Do you mind if I call?

JESS: Go ahead.

RORY: Thanks. (Rory grabs her phone out of the front pocket of her purse.)

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

(The phone rings. Luke lunges for it.)

LUKE: Hello

CUT TO PHILLY RESTAURANT

RORY: Hi

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

LUKE: Hey Rory

(Lorelai grabs the phone from Luke's hand)

LORELAI: Offspring

CUT TO RESTAURANT

RORY: Mom?

CUT TO APARTMENT

LORELAI: Yea we decided that on Thursdays I'll go to Luke's and on Saturdays he'll come over our house. That way we both talk to you twice a week.

CUT TO RESTAURANT

(Jordan comes back with a soda for Jess and a coffee for Rory.)

JESS: Thanks Jordan

CUT TO APARTMENT

LORELAI: Who's that?

CUT TO RESTURANT

RORY: Jess

CUT TO APARTMENT

LORELAI: Jess?

CUT TO RESTAURANT

RORY: Rhymes with Tess

CUT TO APARMENT

(Lorelai covers the phone and looks at Luke.)

LORELAI: She's with Jess

LUKE: Is that good?

LORELAI: I don't know. (Lorelai uncovers the phone.) Is that good?

CUT TO RESTAURANT

RORY: I think so

CUT TO APARTMENT

LORELAI: Well put on the speaker

CUT TO SPLIT SCREEN- RESTAURANT/APARTMENT

(In the restaurant Rory turns on the speaker on her phone and sets it down on the table. In the apartment Lorelai does the same with Luke's phone.)

RORY: Jess say hi.

JESS: Hi

LORELAI+LUKE: Hi Jess.

LUKE: How did you two meet up?

RORY: Oh this girl Kelly is Jess's friend's sister.

JESS: Annoying sister.

RORY: She's not that bad.

JESS: You've known her for what a day.

RORY: Hey I've been on a bus with her for a month.

JESS: That doesn't count. You never even spoke to her.

LORELAI: Rory, honey, finish the story. How'd did you meet up with Jess?

RORY: Oh right. So she took me to Truncheon and forced me to go in.

JESS: Then she called me over.

RORY: And we started talking.

JESS: So we decided to go eat

LUKE: Wow.

LORELAI: You guys are sickening.

LUKE: Finishing each other's stories.

RORY: You know what the best things about phones are?

JESS: What's that?

RORY: You can hang them up.

LORELAI: Very funny

CUT TO PHILLY STREET

(Rory and Jess are waking to the bus station.)

RORY: You know I always wondered what would've happened if I went to New York with you that night.

JESS: I know exactly what would've happened. We'd both get crappy jobs. We'd live in a crappy apartment. We'd lead crappy lives for about a month until you came to your senses and went home.

RORY: I wanted to go I just couldn't-

JESS: It was the wrong time. It always was with us.

RORY: Yea I guess.

JESS: Think you can squeeze me into your phone call schedule.

RORY: How does Wednesday work for you?

JESS: Well I'll have to move some stuff around but I think we can work it out.

RORY: Good

(Kelly runs out of the bus station.)

KELLY: Rory Gilmore! Hurry up. I had to kiss the 60 year old bus driver with no teeth to get him to stop.

JESS: Wednesday

RORY: Wednesday

CUT TO DRGONFLY KITCHEN

(Sookie is making butterscotch cookies. Lorelai enters.)

LORELAI: What's with all the cookies?

SOOKIE: Bake sale remember. We're competing with Weston's and Luke's. Speaking of Luke how'd it go?

LORELAI: It was awful. It was awkward. Then Rory called and she was with Jess and we started talking about old times and well we're going out again tomorrow.

SOOKIE: Who knew Rory and Jess would be the ones to get you two to stop being stupid.

LORELAI: Yea I'm not too sure how I feel about it yet.

(Michel enters)

MICHEL: Lorelai a postcard from New York arrived for you.

LORELAI: Great let me see it.

MICHEL: It's on the desk get it yourself.

LORELAI: Thank you Michel.


	2. Back in the Hollow

Episode 8.2- Back in the Hollow

Written by: Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT THE CRAP SHACK

(Luke and Lorelai are making out on the couch. The phone rings and they both try and get the phone. Lorelai gets it first.)

LORELAI: Hello

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE LIVING ROOM

(Emily is sitting on the couch with a martini in her hand.)

EMILY: Lorelai.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

LORELAI: Hi mom

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE LIVING ROOM

EMILY: Are you still planning on coming to dinner tonight?

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

LORELAI: Yes mom.

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE LIVING ROOM

EMILY: Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt a date with Luke.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

LORELAI: Mom, do you not want me to come?

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE LIVING ROOM

EMILY: Of course I do Lorelai but we will be having some guests and you might be bored.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

LORELAI: Oh ok you're right.

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE LIVING ROOM

EMILY: Ok well I'll see you next week.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

LORELAI: Ok Mom. See you then.

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE LIVING ROOM

EMILY: Good bye Lorelai

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

LUKE: So you're free tomorrow.

LORELAI: As a bird.

(Opening credits)

THE BUS

KELLY: Ok let me get this straight. Sunday you call Paris. Monday you call Lane. Tuesday you call your grandparents. Wednesday you call Jess. Thursday you call Luke. Friday you call Lucy and Saturday you call your mom.

RORY: Yep.

KELLY: You have too much time on your hands.

RORY: Shut up.

KELLY: Excited about going home?

RORY: Extremely I'm hoping since I have a home field advantage I can get an interview with Obama.

KELLY: Good luck. I had home field advantage in Philadelphia and I got squat.

RORY: Yea but that guy from Newsweek was also from Philadelphia.

KELLY: True. You are the only one from Connecticut.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN FRONT DESK

(Lorelai walks in and Michel hands her a postcard.

LORELAI: Hartford (Lorelai turns the postcard over.) She's coming in today at noon.

MICHEL: Oh good for her.

LORELAI: Tell Sookie I'm taking the day off.

MICHEL: Where are you going?

LORELAI: To see Rory.

CUT TO HARTFORD BUS STATION

(Jess is standing in front of the bus when Rory walks down. She jumps and throws her arms around her neck.)

JESS: Hi.

RORY: What are you doing here?

JESS: Well right now I'm holding you.

KELLY: Hi Kelly nice to see you. You too Jess. How are you? Very well thank you and yourself. Can't complain. Oh wait yes I can I'm Jess. Did you like New York? Yes I did I can't believe you ever moved. Well when I lived there I was an unemployed criminal.

JESS: Hi Kelly.

(Lorelai walks up behind them.)

RORY: MOM! (Rory jumps down and runs to hug Lorelai.)

LORELAI: Hey sweets.

RORY: Why aren't you at work?

LORELAI: I took the day off to hang out with you

KELLY: So much for operation interview Barack.

LORELAI: You must be Kelly.

KELLY: It's nice to meet you.

LORELAI: You too.

RORY: Kelly could you-

KELLY: Go have fun. I owe you like 3 days from when I met that gorgeous actor in New York.

RORY: Thanks

KELLY: No problem. Bye Jess. (Kelly turns around and waves to Jess. Jess rolls his eyes and waves back. Kelly exits.)

LORELAI: I'm still not sure I forgive you yet. I'm almost there. Give me 20 minutes.

JESS: Sure. (Jess grabs Rory's bags.) Where are you staying?

LORELAI: Her house of course.

RORY: I can't I have to stay at the hotel the zine puts us up in. Kelly and I begged for the Dragonfly. (Rory feigns sadness) But (Rory smiles.) We got it!

LORELAI: Mean child I thought you were going to have to stay in Hartford or something.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN FRONT DESK

(Rory, Jess, and Lorelai walk in. Barack Obama is sitting in a chair in the library.)

RORY: Oh my god!

LORELAI: What's he doing here?

JESS: My guess would be getting away from reporters.

RORY: Then I shouldn't talk to him.

JESS: Oh no you should definitely talk to him.

RORY: This must be why my boss suddenly gave in after saying no twice.

LORELAI: Go bring him something. Pretend you work here. Be a waitress.

RORY: Waitress call in sick?

LORELAI: Two

RORY: Sorry. (Rory nervously walks to the chair.) Hello my name is Rory. Can I get you anything?

Obama: Depends how much power do you have over who stays here?

RORY: My mom owns the place.

OBAMA: I was joking but do you think she could kick out these two reporters staying here. I'm tired of being ambushed at hotels.

RORY: Well considering the reporters are her daughter and her daughter's friend I'd say no. I could however promise you they won't bother you while you're here.

OBAMA: Thank you.

RORY: I'll just go then.

OBAMA: I know you don't work here but could you get me a coffee. I couldn't find anyone in the restaurant.

RORY: Sure. (Rory walks back to the front desk.)

LORELAI: Well

RORY: He wants a coffee.

LORELAI: I'll get it for him. Go put your stuff in your room. The key is on the counter.

CUT TO GUEST ROOM

(Rory and Jess are sitting on the bed.)

RORY: Ok don't get mad.

JESS: I don't like the sound of this.

RORY: I accidentally mentioned something about your coming to my grandmother and she asked me if we were back together. I stammered on for awhile about how I wasn't really sure and how we weren't defining things. She didn't buy into the whole no definition thing like I did so she invited you to dinner.

JESS: Rory, Your grandma hates me.

RORY: She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you.

JESS: Rory.

RORY: Ok she hates you but you still have to come.

JESS: Fine

RORY: Good now you have to leave because I have to call Lucy and then I'm going to Lane's and then I'm meeting Kelly at Luke's because the zine goes out at like 6.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN LIBRARY

(Lorelai hands Barack Obama his coffee.)

OBAMA: Thank you.

LORELAI: You're welcome. My name is Lorelai. I own the Inn.

OBAMA: Oh I met your daughter.

LORELAI: Oh yea?

OBAMA: Great kid.

LORELAI: Yea she is. I'm surprised you haven't met before.

OBAMA: So was I. You know I was going to relax for an hour but I find myself very bored. Think your daughter would like an interview.

LORELAI: Oh yea she'd love it.

OBAMA: I'm sure her editor would too.

(Rory walks down the stairs.)

LORELAI: Perfect timing kid. I'll leave you two alone. (Lorelai walks out of the library and Rory walks in.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Lorelai walks in and sits at the counter.)

LORELAI: Lukey I need coffee.

(Luke ignores her and continues talking on the phone.)

LORELAI: Lukey (Lorelai waves her arms then steals his hat. He continues to ignore her so she walks behind the counter and pours herself a cup of coffee. Luke grabs her arms and kisses her.)

LUKE: That cup's dirty.

LORELAI: Who used it?

LUKE: Lorelai.

LORELAI: I'll get a different cup. (Lorelai pours herself another cup of coffee and sits down. Luke grunts and hangs up the phone then turns around and stands in front of where Lorelai is sitting.) Was it something they said?

LUKE: They didn't say anything. They hadn't for over an hour.

LORELAI: Sorry. Hey guess what Rory's in town.

LUKE: I know she told me she was going to be 3 days ago.

LORELAI: Why does she think it's funny to tell me where she's going to be the day she leaves?

LUKE: I don't know.

LORELAI: Well I went to pick her up-

LUKE: I wish you would've called me first. Jess wanted to pick her up.

LORELAI: He got there first.

LUKE: Oh good.

CUT TO LANE'S APARTMENT

(Rory and Lane are sitting on Lane's bed. Rory is holding Steve and Lane is holding Kwan.)

LANE: I always pictured our friends growing up friends but your kids are going to be way younger than mine.

RORY: Maybe you'll have more.

LANE: Not happening.

RORY: Well then you kids can be like my kid's older cousin.

LANE: Yea. Steve and Kwan can teach Lorelai IV everything they know.

RORY: Lorelai IV

LANE: Well I just assumed you'd carry on the tradition.

RORY: I think it'll skip a generation again.

LANE: That sounds reasonable. How's everything going with Jess?

RORY: We're not defining things.

LANE: Did he come up with that?

RORY: Is it that obvious?

LANE: Well you're kind of a dictionary.

RORY: I know and it's killing me. I need a definition. My grandmother needs a definition.

LANE: So get a definition.

RORY: I can't just walk up to him and say Jess give me a definition.

LANE: Obviously, he'll think you're insane. Well actually he knows you so well he'd probably get it but I'd still reword it.

RORY: I guess you're right. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.

LANE: Ok bye

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Kelly is sitting at a table typing on her laptop. Rory walks in and sits across from her.)

RORY: I don't need your notes my mom got me an interview.

KELLY: Awesome but now I still owe you 3 days.

RORY: Want to listen to the interview you can use some of it if you want.

KELLY: No way then I'll owe you an interview and I don't have an awesome mom to get me one.

RORY: Ok (Rory pulls her laptop out of it's bag and sets it up on the table. Luke walks over and stands behind her to see what she's writing. Kelly looks up for a second and gets up. She walks behind Luke who is too busy reading Rory's article to notice. She grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back.)

LUKE: What?

KELLY: Where are you from?

(Rory turns around.)

RORY: Kelly why are you attacking Luke?

KELLY: You know him.

RORY: He's my mother's boyfriend.

KELLY: Oh sorry man (Kelly lets him go.)

RORY: Why were you reading over my shoulder?

LUKE: I was curious.

RORY: You could've asked.

KELLY: Or you could just subscribe to the zine.

RORY: Kelly.

KELLY: I'm just saying.

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE'S FRONT DOOR

JESS: Remember the last time I was here.

RORY: How could I forget?

JESS: Things sure have changed since then

(The door opens.)

MAID: Miss Gilmore, Mr. Mariano. Mrs. Gilmore is expecting you.

(Rory walks in. Jess just stands there.)

RORY: Are you coming?

JESS: I don't know. How many times has she yelled at you today?

MAID: 23

RORY: Pretty average.

JESS: Ok. (Jess walks in.)

(Emily walks out of the living room.)

EMILY: I thought I head voices outside. Come on in your grandfather's waiting for you.

(They all walk into the living room.)

RORY: Hi grandpa (Rory hugs Richard.)

JESS: Hello Mr. Gilmore.

RICHARD: Please call me Richard.

(Rory's cell rings.)

RORY: Excuse me. (Rory walks back into the foyer.)

(Jess sits on the couch across from Emily and Richard.)

EMILY: Rory tells me you wrote a book.

JESS: Just a short novel.

RICHARD: So modest that's more than most people can write.

(Rory walks back in. She looks very surprised and just stands there for a long time. Jess gets up and walks over to her.)

RORY: The New York Daily News wants me to write an opinion column.

JESS: What?

RORY: Stable. Contract. Stars Hollow

JESS: I don't speak Tarzan, Rory. You're going to have to elaborate.

RORY: I'm going to work for the New York Daily News!


	3. Home is Where the Heart Is

Episode 8.3- Home is Where the Heart Is

Written by: Sky Faunteleroy

HARTFORD BUS STATION

(Jess is standing in front of the bus when Rory walks down. She jumps and throws her arms around her neck.)

RORY: (Off-screen.) Previously on Gilmore Girls

(Lorelai walks up behind Jess and Rory.)

RORY: MOM! (Rory jumps down and runs to hug Lorelai.)

LORELAI: Hey sweets.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN LIBRARY

OBAMA: Think your daughter would like an interview.

LORELAI: Oh yea she'd love it.

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE HOUSE

RORY: I'm going to work for the New York Daily News!

OPEN AT CRAP SHACK

(Rory, Lorelai, Jess, Luke, and Kelly all sit in the living room just staring at the wall.)

RORY: It's a really good opportunity.

KELLY: Yea but the webzine needs you Rory.

RORY: I'm sure they can find someone else.

LORELAI: You could live in an apartment instead of a hotel.

RORY: That's a pro.

KELLY: I'll never get to pay you back for those 3 days.

RORY: That's (Pause.) invalid.

LUKE: You'd most likely be closer.

RORY: Yea I mean I could even commute from here it's only like 2 hours.

KELLY: The bus is going to be really boring without you.

JESS: Ror come on I know this isn't the Times but it's better than a webzine.

RORY: I know. I know. I just I liked what I was doing. It was exciting. It would be awesome to have my own column where I just got to rant about how I felt about things but. (Long pause.)

KELLY: You have to do it.

RORY: Kelly

KELLY: Don't factor me into your decision. We've known each other for like a week. It shouldn't be too hard to go back to sleeping in the hotel alone.

RORY: I'll call today and tell them I'll take the job.

JESS: Good for you.

KELLY: Congratulations on getting off the campaign trail. I unfortunately am still on it and must follow Obama to D.C.

RORY: Bye

KELLY: Bye. It was nice hanging with you. (They hug and Kelly leaves.)

LUKE: Rory why don't you go call while I make you a congratulations breakfast.

RORY: Ok (Rory gets up and walks to the phone. Luke and Jess get up too.)

JESS: I'll help. (Jess and Luke walk into the kitchen.)

(Lorelai looks around the room.)

LORELAI: Well what am I going to do? (Lorelai stands up and walks into the kitchen. She sits down at the table. Luke is staring at the empty fridge. Jess is staring at the empty pantry.)

JESS: What would you do if Luke's burned down and it took them a year to rebuild it?

LORELAI: Luke would bring food over here and make it for us.

LUKE: What if Doose's burned down too.

LORELAI: Is the whole town burning down?

LUKE: Sure.

LORELAI: Why? Did Jess set it on fire? If he did I hope he got some food first.

JESS: Why do you assume I'd be the cause of the town burning down? It could be a storm.

LORELAI: Well then if it's storm I'd drive to Woodbury.

LUKE: You have all the answers don't you.

LORELAI: Yes.

(Rory walks into the kitchen and sits next to Lorelai.)

RORY: I'm starting tomorrow.

JESS: Are you driving in the morning?

RORY: Yep.

(Jess closes the pantry door and sits at the table across from Rory.)

JESS: Good so you can come with me to see Doola.

RORY: I've already seen Doola.

JESS: Not in awhile I'm sure she's grown.

RORY: You need to go alone. Sorry.

LORELAI: This is insane.

RORY: What is?

LORELAI: This whole no definition thing. You tried that with Logan you didn't like it too much.

RORY: No see what I did with Logan was casual not no definition.

LORELAI: What's the difference?

RORY: Jess and I aren't sleeping together nor are we dating. Logan and I were doing both of those.

LUKE: You're both insane. (Luke closes the fridge and sits across from Lorelai.)

JESS: I have to go. I told Liz I'd be there by 10 and it is now 10:15. (Jess gets up and leaves.)

CUT TO DOOLA'S NURSERY

(Jess is standing in front of Doola's crib. Liz is standing next to him.)

JESS: She has TJ's eyes.

LIZ: I know poor kid will always look like she's insane.

JESS: She'll fit right in here.

LIZ: Yea. So I hear you and Rory and back together.

JESS: We're not defining things.

LIZ: Your idea.

JESS: I think we're better off just as friends.

LIZ: You think you could be just her friend?

JESS: I don't know but I should at least try. She got a job at New York Daily. She's moving back here.

LIZ: Good maybe now you'll visit more. Doola's 9 months old and you're just now seeing her for the first time.

JESS: I know I'm a horrible big brother.

LIZ: You've missed a lot around here. Have you even met April?

JESS: Yes I saw her when she came to Philadelphia she didn't like me.

LIZ: I bet you said one word to her.

JESS: I think it was two actually.

LIZ: Why don't you spend some time with TJ? You could use some father/son bonding.

JESS: Last time I checked he wasn't my dad.

LIZ: Well your bonding time with your own father didn't go so well.

JESS: So why try it again with TJ.

(TJ enters the room and kisses Liz's cheek.)

TJ: Did I hear my name?

LIZ: I was just telling Jess how great it would be for you two to spend some time together. You know to get to know each other.

TJ: Yea why don't the two of us take Doola on her after nap walk?

JESS: Sounds thrilling really but I have lunch plans with Rory at noon.

(Doola sits up.)

LIZ: Perfect if you go now you'll be back in time for your lunch with Rory.

JESS: Great.

CUT TO STARS HOLLOW STREET

TJ: So how's the bookstore business treating you?

JESS: Just fine.

TJ: That's good. You know my old man liked to read.

JESS: Interesting.

TJ: Me, the only thing I read is Sports Illustrated.

JESS: It shows.

(Rory walks out of Kim's Antiques pushing Steve and Kwan in a stroller.)

RORY: Jess.

JESS: Hey Rory.

(Rory walks over.)

RORY: I was just about to call you. I have to cancel lunch. Mrs. Kim is sick so I'm taking over for her while Lane and Zach see a movie.

TJ: Why don't you bring them over and we can all have lunch together.

JESS: Yea Rory.

RORY: Oh I don't know. Steve and Kwan are so much younger than Doola.

JESS: Oh come on they'll have fun.

RORY: I'll have to check with Lane.

TJ: We'll wait for you to call her.

(Rory takes out her cell phone and calls Lane)

CUT TO MOVIE THEATER

(Lane and Zack are making out. He phone rings and they stop.)

LANE: Rory you'll do fine. Good bye.

CUT TO STARS HOLLOW STREET

RORY: I guess it's fine.

TJ: Great

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN FRONT DESK

LORELAI: Hey Michel is Sookie here yet?

MICHEL: I don't know. I am not her keeper.

LORELAI: Thanks Michel you're a huge help.

(Lorelai walks into the kitchen. Sookie is fighting with Jackson.)

SOOKIE: I said kiwi and lime not key lime.

JACKSON: I'm sorry I misheard.

SOOKIE: Well maybe if you got a better cell you'd hear me say kiwi and lime.

JACKSON: My phone is perfectly fine.

SOOKIE: It's from the 90's.

LORELAI: Jackson why don't you take back the key limes and then bring the kiwi and lime.

JACKSON: What am I going to do with 10 key limes?

LORELAI: Well Sookie can make a key lime pie for you and the kids.

JACKSON: That works for me. Sookie?

SOOKIE: I do like making pie.

LORELAI: I should've been a marriage counselor.

JACKSON: I'll be back in half an hour. (Jackson leaves using the back door.)

SOOKIE: So did Rory take the job?

LORELAI: She starts tomorrow.

SOOKIE: So where's she living. Here, New York, Philadelphia.

LORELAI: Philadelphia?

SOOKIE: Yea I mean that's where Jess lives.

LORELAI: I know but this is her home. Philadelphia is only like 15 minutes closer.

SOOKIE: How'd you know that? (Lorelai looks down.) You've thought about this.

LORELAI: Yea I mean I knew it was a possibility but so is New York.

SOOKIE: Wherever she goes you can visit her whenever you want. It won't be like before when she was always moving from one place to another.

CUT TO LIZ'S KITCHEN

(Jess, Rory, and TJ are sitting at the table. Steve, Kwan, and Doola are sitting in their high chairs by the wall. Liz is making sandwiches.)

LIZ: So Rory have you thought about where you'd like to live.

RORY: I think I'm going to stay here.

LIZ: And drive 2 hours each way every day. Rory that's crazy.

JESS: That's what I said.

LIZ: You should move to Philadelphia.

RORY: Philadelphia. Isn't that even farther?

TJ: No it's close by like 10 minutes.

JESS: I think it's more like 5.

LIZ: Actually I looked it up it's 15.

JESS: You looked it up.

LIZ: Poor Luke asked me to. He tried on Lorelai's computer but said he couldn't figure out how to work Mapquest.

RORY: Is that why you prefer Yahoo? Is Mapquest too hard for you Jess?

TJ: Are we supposed to get that?

LIZ: I don't think so. (Liz starts looking through a cabinet filled with baby food.) Do you know what Steve and Kwan like?

RORY: I have cereal for them.

LIZ: Oh great I'll make it.

RORY: I don't mind doing it. You've done so much already.

LIZ: Hand it over Rory.

RORY: Ok. (Rory pulls out a box of baby cereal and hands it to Liz.)

LIZ: Thank you. So (Pause) Philadelphia?

JESS: Hey Rory do you want a tour of the house. I think I'll take you on a tour of the house.

LIZ: Why don't you show her your room?

JESS: I have a room.

LIZ: Of course you have a room.

JESS: Ok I'll show her my room. (Jess starts to walk out of the kitchen then stops.) Um

TJ: Down that hallway second on the left.

LIZ: I'll call you when lunch is ready.

JESS: Huh. (Jess walks out of kitchen.)

RORY: Thank you. (Rory follows Jess into his room. Jess looks around and sits on his bed.) It screams 17 year old Jess.

JESS: I'm not surprised this is all my old stuff. She recreated my room. She even covered the window with a black poster board.

RORY: What was the point of that?

JESS: No real point. I had to do this science project in 6th grade. She bought me a poster board for it but I didn't want to do it. Science wasn't really my thing. So I put it in front of my window. Told her I was trying to see how long it would take for the sun to melt it.

RORY: Science really wasn't your thing.

JESS: Anyway it never melted I just kept it there.

RORY: And got a zero on the project I'm sure.

JESS: Actually no it was the first and only 100 I ever got in science.

RORY: Really?

JESS: Yep. You see science wasn't really my teacher's thing either. I told her about my project and she thought it was genius. She thought I'd discovered that you can't melt poster board by putting it in a window.

RORY: I think that's the only thing you've ever told me about your childhood.

JESS: Yea well this cute little family and slightly eccentric but great mom you see today was not a reality when I was young.

RORY: She seems to really love you.

JESS: Sorry about all that Philadelphia stuff. I don't know where that came from.

RORY: I know it definitely didn't come from you.

JESS: What's that supposed to mean.

RORY: No definition right.

LIZ: (Off-screen.) Lunch

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Luke walks out of the kitchen just as April walks in.)

LUKE: April.

APRIL: Dad

LUKE: What are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?

APRIL: I came to see you and no.

LUKE: Your mother doesn't know you're here.

APRIL: No

LUKE: How'd you get here then?

APRIL: Bus.

LUKE: You took a bus from New Mexico.

APRIL: Yep.

LUKE: Are you insane?

(Kirk gets up from his table and stands behind April.)

LUKE: What Kirk?

KIRK: I've been waiting for my sandwich for ten minutes. How long does it take to make a sandwich?

LUKE: When your cook is sick and your waiter is at the movies with his wife and the owner is trying to talk to his daughter but is being annoyed by a customer it could be a while.

KIRK: It's in your hand.

(Luke looks at the plate in his hand.)

LUKE: Here. (Luke hands Kirk the plate and he goes and sits back down.) Where was I? Oh yea. Are you insane?

APRIL: He's horrible!

LUKE: Who's horrible?

APRIL: Her boyfriend. He's horrible. I wish she was with you.

LUKE: April

APRIL: I know you're back with Lorelai.

LUKE: How'd you

APRIL: The hat. I know you guys will never get together and frankly it would be a little weird but he's horrible. He's all wrong for her.

LUKE: Did he hurt you or your mom.

APRIL: No, of course not. He's too busy taking us on his yacht and having his good friend Wolfgang cook for us. It's so obvious they're not good friends. I think Wolfgang hated him.

LUKE: I'm not seeing the horrible part here April.

APRIL: He's trying to be my dad. A few days ago he actually tried to punish me.

LUKE: Punish you? What did you do?

APRIL: Nothing. I just spilt some acid in he garage. A little bit splattered on his car and ate the paint away.

LUKE: did he tell your mom?

APRIL: No he said he wouldn't tell her as long as I painted his car and stopped doing (Air quotes.) that science stuff.

LUKE: What?

APRIL: He took my chem. set I wasn't too upset I mean half the materials were gone anyway but then he took the microscope you bought me.

LUKE: What?

APRIL: Is that all you can say?

LUKE: I'm sorry I just can't believe it.

APRIL: I told him you had gotten it for me but he just threw it in the garbage can. I tried to fish it out after he left but it was broken and I couldn't fix it.

LUKE: Did you tell your mom?

APRIL: She didn't believe me. Then last night he was looking through my photo album and taking out the pictures of you.

LUKE: Are you sure?

APRIL: Of course I'm sure.

(Lorelai walks in.)

LORELAI: Lukey I need. (Lorelai stops when she sees April.) Hey April how you doing? (April bursts into tears.) I'm sorry. (Lorelai walks over and puts her hand on April's shoulder.)

APRIL: It's not you.

LORELAI: Oh good I was worried.

APRIL: I get home form camp and there's this guy living in my house.

LUKE: He moved in.

APRIL: I told you that. (Pause.) Didn't I?

LUKE: No you left that out.

LORELAI: April do you mind if I talk to Luke alone for a minute?

APRIL: No I'm going to go sit down (April looks around.) Outside. (April walks out of the diner.)

LORELAI: Isn't that a little hypocritical of Anna considering she wanted me to have nothing to do with April.

LUKE: He threw out the microscope I got her.

LORELAI: Uh oh.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: Sounds like someone's trying to replace Daddy.

LUKE: Anna doesn't know she's here.

LORELAI: Call her. I'll go talk to April.

LUKE: Do you think you could take her? It could get a little loud.

LORELAI: Sure


	4. How to Form a Definition

**A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long but I was out of town. It's long though so forgive me.**

Episode 8.4- How to Form a Definition

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN GILMORE FRONT YARD- VERY EARLY MORNING

(Rory is walking to her car. Lorelai runs out of the house and hugs Rory from behind.)

RORY: Mom I told you I'll be back tonight. I'm not moving away.

LORELAI: Why can't you work here?

RORY: Because I can't.

LORELAI: Carrie Bradshaw always wrote her column from her apartment.

RORY: Carrie Bradshaw wasn't fresh out of college writing her first column.

LORELAI: I only got 2 days with you. Did you tell them that?

RORY: Mom it's like 12 hours. Not even. I'll be back before you even get home from work.

LORELAI: Promise.

RORY: Promise.

LORELAI: I'm still tired.

RORY: Well it's 5:00 in the morning

LORELAI: I'm going back to bed.

(Opening credits.)

LUKE'S DINER

(Rory walks into the diner. Luke sees her and sets a plate and a cup of coffee on the counter. Rory sits down.)

RORY: Thanks for opening up early for me.

LUKE: No problem, just try and keep it down April is sleeping.

RORY: Is Jess staying here too? I know he only made reservations at Dragonfly for 2 days.

LUKE: No I made him stay at Liz's.

RORY: Oh. How long is April staying.

LUKE: I don't know. Her mom wanted me to send her home yesterday but I convinced her to let her stay until she cooled down a bit.

RORY: That's good.

(April walks down the stairs.)

LUKE: Sorry. Did we wake you?

APRIL: No I think it's the time difference. What time is it?

RORY: Little after 5

APRIL: I thought you opened at 7

LUKE: I do I just opened up for Rory because she has to be in New York by 7.

APRIL: Oh right you're writing a column for the New York Daily News

RORY: Yes and I really should get going. (Rory takes her wallet out of her purse.)

LUKE: You're kidding right? Get out of here.

RORY: You know if you keep feeding us for free you're going to go out of business.

LUKE: Your mom will kill me if I make you late.

RORY: Fine, bye. Bye April.

APRIL: Bye.

CUT TO JESS'S ROOM

(Jess wakes up and looks around confusedly. He shakes his head and gets up.)

CUT TO LIZ'S KITCHEN

(TJ is feeding Doula. Liz is sitting at the table drinking coffee. Jess walks in.)

TJ: Here comes the airplane. (Doula turns her head away and TJ gets food on her cheek. He gets a napkin and cleans it. He repeats this.)

LIZ: It's her new thing. When she's full she turns her head. (Jess sits down at the table next to Liz.) Hey baby. Want anything?

JESS: No thanks.

LIZ: How'd you sleep?

JESS: Fine.

LIZ: When do you have to go back to Philadelphia?

JESS: Already trying to get rid of me?

LIZ: Of course not I was just wondering.

JESS: I don't know. I don't really have to be back on any certain day. I mean it's not like I'm going to get fired.

LIZ: You know I read your book it was really good. I'm proud of you.

JESS: You read it.

LIZ: Don't sound so surprised I read.

JESS: I know you read. You just normally read trashy romance novels.

(TJ finally gives up on feeding Doula and sits down on the other side of Liz.)

TJ: Can babies be anorexic?

LIZ: What?

TJ: Well she only ate like 3 bites.

LIZ: Maybe that's because she ate at 4 in the morning.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Lorelai walks in and sits at the counter. April walks out of the kitchen.)

APRIL: What can I get you?

LORELAI: Huh? Is Luke making you work? Do you want me to yell at him for you?

APRIL: No! He'd kill me if he found out I was down here. He thinks I'm upstairs talking to my mom.

LORELAI: Where's Luke?

APRIL: Doose's. Taylor wanted to talk to him about Jess's return.

LORELAI: Oh. So why are you here working instead of upstairs talking to your mom.

APRIL: Well I called her but Frank

LORELAI: Her boyfriend?

APRIL: (April nods.) Frank answered the phone so I hung up and came down here to help out Zack and Caesar.

LORELAI: You're going to have to talk to her eventually.

APRIL: I will when I'm 18 and can decide for myself whether I want to live with them or not. Please don't tell Luke.

LORELAI: Ok I won't tell but only if you get me a cup of coffee.

APRIL: Thank you. (April puts a cup in front of her and goes to get the coffee pot.)

CUT TO NEW YORK DAILY NEWSROOM

(Rory walks in. A man is sitting on the reception desk. He gets up when she walks in.)

MAN: Rory Gilmore?

RORY: Yes.

MAN: Hi I'm Sean. Welcome to the newsroom.

RORY: Thank you.

SEAN: Come on I'll show you to your cubicle.

(Rory follows Sean to a cubicle in the back of the room.)

SEAN: You and I are the only opinions working here.

RORY: You write an opinion column too.

SEAN: Unfortunately.

RORY: You don't like it.

SEAN: Let's just say I'd rather be reporting news then ranting about how I feel about it.

RORY: You know I thought I would too but I don't know I didn't like it as much as I thought I would.

SEAN: I heard you were on the road following Barack for a month and a half.

RORY: Yep.

SEAN: Well if you have any questions I'm right there. (Sean points to the next cubicle over.)

RORY: Actually I already have one.

SEAN: Already wow this should be fun.

RORY: What am I supposed to write about I didn't even get an assignment.

SEAN: Write about anything you'd like. Just sit down and start writing as if you were telling your friend about something.

RORY: Thanks.

CUT TO BRIDGE

(Jess is sitting on the bridge reading. He puts down his book and gets his cell phone.)

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory is staring at her computer. Her phone rings.)

RORY: Oh thank god. I have no clue what to write about. I thought I'd get an assignment. You know he'd tell em what to have an opinion on but I have to figure it out myself.

CUT TO BRIDGE

JESS: Oh come on you can do that.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

RORY: No I can't I have no clue what to write about.

CUT TO BRIDGE

JESS: Well why don't you start wit something political since you've just been on the campaign trail.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

RORY: You think I should write about Barack Obama.

CUT TO BRIDGE

JESS: I think it might be a good way to ease into your new job.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

SEAN: (Sean pops his head into Rory's cubicle.) I agree with whoever you're talking to Obama's hot now write about him. You probably know him better than anyone.

CUT TO BRIDGE

JESS: Who's that?

CUT TO NEWSROOM

RORY: Sean. Thanks for the help. I should get working. Did you need anything?

CUT TO BRIDGE

JESS: No I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

RORY: Duh. Luke's at 7 just like every night. (Rory hangs up.)

CUT TO BRIDGE

JESS: No I meant. (Jess hears the click and looks at his phone.) Just the two of us.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

(Lorelai is making herself some coffee. Sookie walks in and sneaks up on her. Lorelai spills coffee grounds all over the floor.)

LORELAI: Sookie. (Lorelai hits Sookie's arm.)

SOOKIE: Sorry. How was Rory this morning?

LORLEAI: She was fine. She's really excited. I haven't called her. I've wanted to but I haven't. Do you think I should?

SOOKIE: Tomorrow you can call her. Today just wait until she gets home.

(Jess walks into the kitchen through the back door.)

LORELAI: Jess?

JESS: Hi.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Luke walks into the diner. April is serving food. She sees him and puts the food down on Kirk's table then runs upstairs.)

LUKE: April. (Luke follows her upstairs. When he gets into the apartment she's sitting at the table with her head down.) You didn't call.

APRIL: I did.

LUKE: Oh good what'd she say?

APRIL: I didn't talk to her.

LUKE: Why not?

APRIL: Frank answered and I freaked and hung up.

LUKE: You have to talk to her eventually.

APRIL: I know.

LUKE: Why don't you call now?

APRIL: But

LUKE: I'll stay right here.

APRIL: Ok

(Luke hands April the phone and sits across from her. April takes the phone.)

CUT TO ANNA'S HOUSE

ANNA: Hello?

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

APRIL: Mom

CUT TO ANNA'S HOUSE

ANNA: Oh April honey I'm so glad you called. Are you ready to come back home?

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

APRIL: I don't want to go back home mom. I want to stay here.

CUT TO ANNA'S HOUSE

ANNA: April you can't do that. I'm sure Luke doesn't want you to either.

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

APRIL: Dad wouldn't mind. Would you Dad?

LUKE: No but you have to do what your mother says.

APRIL: Dad!

LUKE: You can stay as long as you'd like April but if your mother says you need to go back then you need to listen to her.

CUT TO ANNA'S HOUSE

ANNA: See Luke doesn't want a kid running around his small apartment.

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

APRIL: I don't run around the apartment and even if I did he would still want me to stay.

LUKE: I never said I didn't want you to stay. I do want you to stay. I'd love it if you stayed but you still need to do what your mother says.

CUT TO ANNA'S HOUSE

ANNA: Fine April if you want to live with a man you've known for 2 years instead of your mother who raised you then go ahead. (Anna hangs up.)

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

APRIL: I can stay!

LUKE: That's great April but are you sure you want to. I mean won't you miss your mom.

APRIL: Aren't you happy?

LUKE: Of course I am I just don't think you've thought this all the way through.

APRIL: I have.

LUKE: Ok then let's celebrate.

APRIL: How?

LUKE: By registering you for school.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

LORELAI: So you didn't get a chance to ask her to dinner because she was too busy talking to Sean.

JESS: And worrying about her column.

LORELAI: Ok so you want me to call her and tell her that I can't meet her at Luke's and you want me to tell April and Luke to come over my house so you and Rory can be alone at Luke's.

JESS: Yea

LORELAI: Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that'd be defined as a date.

JESS: It's not I just wanted to hang out with her before I leave.

LORELAI: When are you leaving?

JESS: I don't know.

LORELAI: It's so a date.

JESS: It's not a date.

LORELAI: Ok, then you don't need my help.

JESS: Lorelai.

LORELAI: Ok I won't go to Luke's but you have to tell April and Luke to get out. I'm not doing it for you.

JESS: Please

LORELAI: Fine

JESS: Thanks.

LORELAI: No problem. (Jess starts to leave.) Hey Jess.

JESS: Yea.

LORELAI: It's so a date.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory is working on her column. Kelly walks into the newsroom and puts her hands on Rory's shoulders. Rory screams and turns around.)

RORY: Kelly what are you doing here?

KELLY: I got someone to cover for me in DC and I came here to see my actor and of course my favorite columnist.

RORY: Well my break is in ten you can hang here and then we can go get some food.

KELLY: Sure. Oh wanna go to that awesome place my actor took us to.

RORY: You mean the one he worked in.

KELLY: Oh shut up.

RORY: Actually there's this hot dog stand I really like by Washington Square Park.

(Sean pops his head in.)

SEAN: Ladies, ladies you don't want to eat at some little hot dog stand. Let me take you out to lunch.

RORY: Thanks but I think we can manage.

SEAN: If you change your mind.

RORY: I know where to find you.

(Sean goes back to his column.)

KELLY: Who is that?

RORY: That's Sean.

KELLY: Yummy

RORY: What about your actor?

KELLY: Actor schmactor writer boy's hott.

RORY: Come on let's go.

KELLY: I thought you still had ten more minutes.

RORY: I do but I finished my column so what's he going to do?

KELLY: What ever.

CUT TO STARS HOLLOW HIGH

(April and Luke are sitting with the principal in his office.)

APRIL: I already passed Geometry and Biology.

PRINCIPAL: I understand but we don't offer anything higher to 9th graders.

LUKE: So she just has to retake those classes.

PRINCIPAL: I'm sorry sir there's nothing I can do.

LUKE: Unbelievable! Maybe I should've listened to Jess when he said this was a horrible school.

PRINCIPAL: Mr. Danes I assure you this is a very good school your daughter is just too advanced for us unlike your nephew.

APRIL: My cousin is a brilliant writer.

PRINCIPAL: I'm sure.

LUKE: Well obviously you can't help us. Come on April let's go. (Luke gets up and walks to the door. April gets up too and follows turning around and scrunching her nose at the principal first.)

CUT TO HOT DOG STAND

(Kelly and Rory grab their hot dogs and start to walk away. Rory's phone rings. She hands her hot dog to Kelly and gets her phone.)

RORY: Hello?

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN FRONT DESK

LORELAI: Hey Rory. Luke and I are going out tonight and April is staying with Liz. It's just you and Jess for dinner tonight. Have fun. Bye.

CUT TO NEW YORK STREET- BY HOT DOG STAND

(Rory puts away her cell phone.)

RORY: That was odd. (Rory takes her hot dog.)

KELLY: So how are you and Jess doing?

RORY: Fine.

KELLY: Still playing the just friends game?

RORY: Yep.

KELLY: Sorry. Hey do you know what time it is?

RORY: Yea. (Rory looks at her watch.) It's 1:12.

KELLY: Come on. (Kelly hails a cab.)

RORY: Where are we going?

KELLY: Just get in Gilmore.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Lorelai walks in. April is sitting in her usual seat so she sits next to her.)

APRIL: So where am I going to go to school?

LUKE: I don't know.

LORELAI: What's going on?

LUKE: April's staying.

APRIL: But I can't go to Stars Hollow High.

LUKE: Apparently she's too advanced for them.

LOERLAI: Chilton

LUKE: I can't afford Chilton.

LORELAI: I'll help you out between the two of us and financial aid you should be able to do it.

LUKE: I can't ask you to do that.

LORELAI: You don't have to I'm offering. Besides I owe you like tons of money. You've fed me for free for years.

LUKE: April?

APRIL: Sounds good to me.

LUKE: Ok

APRIL: Awesome. Thank you Lorelai.

LORELAI: No problem. Luke you and I need to go out tonight.

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: It's for Jess.

LUKE: You're doing favors for Jess now.

LORELAI: Yes now I've already talked to Liz and she said she can watch April.

APRIL: Why can't I stay here?

LORELAI: Because this place has to be empty.

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: I think they're finally going to end this stupid no definition thing.

LUKE: Good. What does that mean anyways?

LORELAI: Who knows? Jess came up with it.

APRIL: How long will I stay there?

LORELAI: Liz said you're welcome all night if Jess doesn't come back but that's not happening so I'd say around 11.

APRIL: Sounds all right to me.

CUT TO A LITTLE OFF-BROADWAY THEATRE

(Kelly drags Rory in.)

RORY: I have to get back to work.

KELLY: You finished your column.

RORY: So it doesn't mean I can leave.

KELLY: It doesn't?

RORY: I don't know it might but I'm assuming it doesn't until someone tells me otherwise.

KELLY: Goody two shoes.

RORY: Ha I've done some pretty bad things.

KELLY: What'd you do shoplift a bottle of soda.

RORY: Cornstarch.

KELLY: That all?

RORY: I stole a boat.

KELLY: Très impressed

RORY: See

KELLY: Look. (Kelly points to the stage. A man in the middle of the line of actors bowing steps out.)

RORY: Is that your actor.

KELLY: Shh

ACTOR: Thanks Kelly. (He points to her and smiles and then goes back into the line. All the actors leave the stage.)

RORY: You dragged me here for thanks Kelly.

KELLY: I think I'm in love.

RORY: What's his name?

KELLY: Um. (Long pause.) Actor?

RORY: I have to get back to work.

KELLY: Oh come on Rory I'll be bored without you.

RORY: What about your actor?

KELLY: Stupid me got him this gig and now he has no time to go out with me while I'm here.

RORY: Come to Stars Hollow then. My mom's going on a date and Lane is busy so it's just going to be Jess and me and it's kind of awkward when we're alone.

KELLY: Ok but what do I do now?

RORY: I don't know? Shop?

KELLY: Oh yea. Bye. (Kelly runs out of the theatre leaving Rory alone.)

CUT TO LIZ'S FRONT YARD

(April gets out of Luke's car and walks up to the house. Liz opens the door before she knocks.)

LIZ: Hey come on in. (Liz leads her in.)

CUT TO AL'S

(Lorelai and Luke walk in. They look around then look at each other.)

LORELAI: This is sad.

LUKE: Your idea.

LORELAI: Even sadder.

LUKE: Well we can drive into Hartford.

LORLELAI: But then we won't be able to watch Jess and Rory after.

LUKE: Maybe that's not a bad thing.

LORELAI: Ok Hartford it is.

LUKE: Good thing we left early.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Rory walks in with Kelly. The place is empty. Jess walks out of the kitchen.)

JESS: Kelly?

KELLY: Nice to see you too.

JESS: What are you doing here? I thought you were in DC.

RORY: She got someone to cover for her so we could all hang out together.

JESS: Can I talk to you in the back? (Jess walks into the storage room. Rory follows.)

RORY: I know you don't like her but

JESS: Why do you do this?

RORY: Do what?

JESS: Supply a chaperone.

RORY: Are you feeling ok? (Rory puts her hand on his forehead. He pushes it away.) What's wrong with you?

JESS: I had to ask your mom for a favor for this to happen and you just bring Kelly.

RORY: I have no clue what you're talking about.

JESS: Never mind let's just go eat.

RORY: Ok.

CUT TO LUKE'S TRUCK

LUKE: 7 different restaurants.

LORELAI: All with an hour or more wait.

LUKE: Should we just pick one. Lorelai's stomach growls. Do you want to go back to Al's?

LORELAI: No.

LUKE: Want to go back to your place? I can make us something.

LORELAI: Ok.

LUKE: Ok. What do you have in the house?

LORELAI: Um pop tarts.

LUKE: Doose's first.

LORELAI: Doose's first.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Kelly and Rory are sitting at the counter. Jess brings out 3 burgers and sits down next to Kelly even though there's a seat next to Rory. Kelly and Rory stare at him as he eats his burger.)

JESS: What?

K&R: Nothing. (They look away. When Jess goes back to eating they stare at him again.)

JESS: WHAT!

K&R: Nothing. (They look away again. When Jess goes back to eating they stare again. Jess gets up and walks upstairs. Rory follows him. He slams the door in her face. She opens it again.)

JESS: There's this thing called knocking it's what people do when they want a door to open that they don't have a key to. (Rory takes out her keys and waves the one to the apartment in his face.) How'd you get that?

RORY: Luke gave it to my mom when they broke up she wanted to throw it away. I told her I'd do it and kept it.

JESS: Why?

RORY: Because I knew she'd need it again. Now what is your problem?

JESS: Nothing. No problem. I'm fine.

RORY: Why are you being such a jerk?

JESS: Kelly, Rory? Seriously.

RORY: I don't see the problem in inviting her. We're friends.

JESS: It was supposed to be the two of us tonight.

RORY: What?

JESS: Never mind it was stupid. (Jess walks past her out of the apartment.)

RORY: No you don't get to walk away. (Jess stops. Rory walks to him.)

JESS: Just forget it. (Jess walks downstairs. Rory follows him but sands at the end of the stairs. He sits back down next to Kelly but just looks at his food. Rory sits down next to him.)

RORY: Kelly I'm sorry do you mind hanging at my place?

KELLY: No that's cool. Kelly picks up the plate. I'll bring it back in the morning. (Kelly leaves.)

RORY: Can I get a smile now?

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Lorelai and Luke walk into the house laughing and see Kelly sitting on the couch eating her burger and watching TV. She turns around.)

KELLY: I'm sorry I thought you guys were going out. Rory said I could hang here after Jess had a conniption about my hanging with them.

LORELAI: You wrecked it. Lorelai goes to the couch and sits next to her. Why'd you wreck it?

KELLY: I can go.

LORELAI: No don't go you'll wreck it more!

KELLY: Wreck what more?

LORELAI: Their date!

KELLY: Whose?

LORELAI: Jess and Rory's!

KELLY: I thought they were playing the just friends game.

LORELAI: They were but Rory won.

KELLY: Oh.

LUKE: I'm going to start dinner. (Luke walks into the kitchen.)

KELLY So that's why he was so mad.

LORELAI: He worked hard on that and you wrecked it.

KELLY: Rory invited me.

LORELAI: Wrecked it!

CUT TO LIZ'S KITCHEN

(Liz is feeding Doula. April is reading a book.)

LIZ: Jess loved to read.

APRIL: Yea he told me that.

LIZ: I never understood how he got to be so smart. He certainly didn't get it from me.

APRIL: My mom used to say that.

LIZ: Do you miss her?

APRIL: Yea but I'm happier here.

LIZ: Well good. (Liz puts Doula's bowl in the sink and takes her out of her highchair.) Want to go look at my jewelry? You can pick something out.

APRIL: Really?

LIZ: Yea come on. (Liz takes April into the garage and turns on the light.)

APRIL: Wow! (April looks around.)

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

RORY: You know if you would've told me that you wanted to hang out just the two of us I wouldn't have invited her. Really. Maybe you're right maybe it's a good idea for us to hang out together maybe we won't be so awkward when we're alone then. I just thought that maybe if she came we wouldn't be awkward but that doesn't solve the problem that just aids it. We need to solve the problem. It's only 8 o'clock. We can still hang out. Let's get some ice. (Jess cuts her off with a kiss.)


	5. Aftershock

Episode 8.5- Aftershock

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

NEW YORK DAILY NEWSROOM

(Rory walks in. A man is sitting on the reception desk. He gets up when she walks in.)

LORELAI: (Off-screen) Previously on Gilmore Girls

MAN: Rory Gilmore?

RORY: Yes.

MAN: Hi I'm Sean. Welcome to the newsroom.

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

APRIL: I don't want to go back home mom. I want to stay here.

CUT TO ANNA'S HOUSE

ANNA: Fine April if you want to live with a man you've known for 2 years instead of your mother who raised you then go ahead. (Anna hangs up.)

CUT TO DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

LORELAI: Ok so you want me to call her and tell her that I can't meet her at Luke's and you want me to tell April and Luke to come over my house so you and Rory can be alone at Luke's.

JESS: Yea

LORELAI: Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that'd be defined as a date.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory is working on her column. Kelly walks into the newsroom and puts her hands on Rory's shoulders. Rory screams and turns around.)

RORY: Hey! (Rory hugs her.) Kelly what are you doing here?

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

LORELAI: Luke you and I need to go out tonight.

LUKE: You're doing favors for Jess now.

LATER

(Rory walks in with Kelly. The place is empty. Jess walks out of the kitchen.)

JESS: Kelly?

LATER THAN LATER

RORY: Let's get some ice. (Jess cuts her off with a kiss.)

OPEN AT LUKE'S DINER

(Rory and Lorelai walk in and sit at the counter. Jess walks out of the kitchen and Rory puts a menu over her face.)

RORY: What is he doing here?

LORELAI: He's working here.

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: To help Luke. Jess over here.

RORY: Mean!

JESS: Can I get you anything?

LORELAI: Yes I'll have chocolate chip pancakes.

JESS: Eggs too.

LORELAI: I don't want eggs.

JESS: Luke said eggs too.

LORELAI: Since when do you do what Luke says? (Jess pulls a 20 out of his pocket.) I'll double it!

JESS: Deal. What does the menu want?

LORELAI: The menu wants an egg white omelet. No cheese just some vegetables and what other healthy thing do you have back there.

JESS: Luke got stuck with a bunch of buckwheat pancakes that are pretty healthy.

LORELAI: Perfect. (Jess walks back into the kitchen. Rory puts down the menu.)

RORY: Mean!

(Opening credits)

LANE'S APARTMENT

(Rory and Lane are sitting on the front porch)

LANE: I still don't know what happened?

RORY: I told you. I told him I thought we needed some distance.

LANE: Whoa! This is news to me. Why the hell did you do that?

RORY: When he kissed me I just freaked.

LANE: I thought you wanted this to happen.

RORY: So did I but he just he hurt me so badly. How do I know it won't happen again Lane? You know how hard it was for me when he left.

LANE: Yea I do but he's changed so much. I mean sometimes I can barely even see 17 year old Jess.

RORY: Yea I know but that night. I just. I saw him come out and I'm not sure if he'll come out again and tell this Jess to leave me.

LANE: You'll never know if you keep pushing him away.

RORY: Well I think I pushed too hard this time. I mean I've done some pretty shitty things to him since we broke up last and he always let me pull him back but I think I finally pushed him out of reach.

(Zack walks up with the twins' empty stroller. Lane gets up and moves around blankets in the stroller.)

LANE: Where are they?

ZACK: Chill out they're at your mom's. (Lane hits his shoulder.)

LANE: Don't do that!

RORY: I'm going to go. (Rory stands up.)

LANE: No stay. We can have lunch.

RORY: I can't I'm going with April to her Chilton interview.

LANE: Come by later?

RORY: Yea

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

(Jess walks in and gets a beer out of the fridge. He sits down not noticing April sitting there.)

APRIL: Wait like 10 minutes.

JESS: What?

APRIL: In 10 minutes it'll be noon.

JESS: Who came up with that rule?

APRIL: I don't know but I think it's a good one.

JESS: I don't. (Jess opens the bottle.)

APRIL: Obviously. Bad day?

JESS: Bad week.

APRIL: Sorry.

JESS: It's ok. (Jess looks at the bottle.) I shouldn't be drinking. (Jess gets up and pours the beer down the sink.)

APRIL: Drinking problem? (Jess looks at her.) Sorry too personal.

JESS: No it's fine. I didn't actually my mom did though.

APRIL: Liz? Wow.

JESS: She used to be very different.

APRIL: I guess so.

JESS: So your interview is today right.

APRIL: Yep. (April smiles.) You should come.

JESS: What?

APRIL: I could use all the moral support I can get.

JESS: I don't know I'm not a big fan of Chilton.

APRIL: Ok. (April looks down.)

JESS: Fine

APRIL: Promise?

JESS: Promise.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN

(Lorelai is walking out the door when her phone rings. She stops and gets it out of her purse.)

LORELAI: Hello?

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE'S HOUSE

EMILY: Lorelai

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN

LORELAI: Mom

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE'S HOUSE

EMILY: I was just wondering if you and Rory would be interested in going out to lunch today.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN

LORELAI: I can't mom. April is interviewing at Chilton we're all going.

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE'S HOUSE

EMILY: So you'll be in Hartford. We can all go after. How many?

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN

LORELAI: Um 5

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE'S HOUSE

EMILY: Perfect come to the house as soon as you're done.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN

LORELAI: Ok.

CUT TO OUTSIDE LUKE'S DINER

(Lorelai walks up. Rory, April, and Luke are already there.)

LORELAI: We have to have lunch at my parents'

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: I'm sorry I tried.

(Jess walks out of the diner. He sees Rory and turns around. April runs to him.)

APRIL: You promised.

JESS: You left out information that shouldn't have been left out.

APRIL: I didn't know?

JESS: You did to.

APRIL: Please Jess. You have to come.

JESS: You tricked me.

APRIL: Jess come on we're family.

JESS: I barely know you.

APRIL: All the more reason for you to go. Come on what if I were Doula wouldn't you go.

JESS: Doula is an infant.

APRIL: I mean when she's older.

JESS: When she's older I'll be old.

APRIL: You'll be 35 when she's my age.

JESS: 36

APRIL: Really.

JESS: Yea

APRIL: (Goes over it for awhile.) You're right.

JESS: I know.

APRIL: I miscalculated. (April starts hyperventilating.) I won't get in. They'll laugh and call me an idiot. I'll have to go to Stars Hollow and retake classes I already took and end up working at Luke's my whole life Or worse McDonalds.

JESS: Alright I'll go.

APRIL: Yay. (April miraculously recovers.)

LUKE: You're spending way too much time with Lorelai.

LORELAI: I resent that.

JESS: I agree.

LORELAI: Hey I don't have to be nice to you.

(Rory who is already in the car climbs to the front seat and honks the horn. Luke opens the front door and she climbs to the back. Lorelai gets in the front. April sits next to Rory. Jess is left sitting on the other side of Rory.)

RORY: You could've at least warned me you two were planning this.

LORELAI: You would've tried stopped us.

RORY: Would I've been able to?

APRIL: No.

RORY: Then a warning would have been nice.

CUT TO CHILTON

(Everyone is standing outside the headmaster's office.)

LORELAI: Let Rory go in. I'll stay here.

JESS: Me too. Just the three of you go.

LUKE: Ok.

(Luke, April, and Rory go into the office. Lorelai and Jess sit down.)

JESS: Why didn't you go?

LORELAI: Charleston hates me.

JESS: Oh.

LORELAI: Can you tell me exactly what happened?

JESS: Rory didn't?

LORELAI: No she's being very tight lipped. She didn't even tell Lane.

JESS: Yes she did.

LORELAI: How do you know?

JESS: Zack.

LORELAI: I can't believe she told Lane and not me.

JESS: Maybe she thought Luke would tell you.

LORELAI: Luke knows!

JESS: Yea

LORELAI: You have to tell me.

JESS: No I don't have to tell you.

LORELAI: Come on we were actually getting along. I helped you.

JESS: Yea and I appreciate that but I no longer need your approval so I don't have to tell you.

LORELAI: If it's any consolation I haven't seen her cry so much since well since the first time you left.

CUT TO HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

HEADMASTER: Miss Gilmore what a pleasant surprise. Please sit down. (They all sit.) You must be April. (They shake hands.) May I ask why you want to attend Chilton?

APRIL: Well Rory did and she always says what a great school it is.

HEADMASTER: High praise from one of my favorite students. How do you know each other?

LUKE: Oh I

APRIL: She's my stepsister. Kind of.

HEADMASTER: Oh well you couldn't have a better role model to look up to than Rory. I don't see any need for this interview to go any farther. You have excellent grades and test scores and a recommendation from Miss Gilmore I presume.

RORY: Yes Headmaster Charleston.

HEADMASTER: Congratulations Miss Danes and welcome to Chilton. We'll send you all the information you need.

(Everyone stands up. Luke, Rory, and April leave. Lorelai and Jess get up when they walk out.)

APRIL: I got in.

LORELAI: Oh I knew you would.

JESS: Of course you did they'd let an idiot in if she came with Rory.

APRIL: You think I only got in because of Rory.

JESS: No! No I think you deserve to get in.

RORY: You're going to love Chilton just stay away from Puffs.

APRIL: Puffs

LORELAI: They make you ring bells.

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE HOUSE

(Emily is following the maid around as she mops.)

EMILY: You missed a spot.

MAID: Me disculpo señora Gilmore.

EMILY: Fine just clean it up. (The maid cleans the spot and keeps going.) You miss another. Are you blind or just incompetent?

MAID: Me disculpo señora Gilmore.

EMILY: Yes you said that already. I think. I don't care nor do I understand.

MAID: No puedo trabajar para ti señora Gilmore. (The maid suns out of the house crying. Luke, Lorelai, April, Jess, and Rory are getting out of the car she stops.) Hola.

L+L+A+J+R: Hola.

MAID: Adiós.

L+L+A+J+R: Adiós. (The maid leaves.)

LORELAI: This should be fun. (Emily walks out of the house.)

EMILY: Hello. Oh you must be April. (Emily walks close to April and takes her hand.) You look just like your father.

APRIL: Thank you Mrs. Gilmore.

EMILY: Oh please call me Emily. I hear you had an interview with Headmaster Charleston today.

APRIL: Yes.

RORY: He accepted her right on the spot. (Rory walks over and stands behind April.)

EMILY: Well of course he did. Come let's go inside. (Everyone walks inside to the living room. April and Lorelai make sure that Jess and Rory have to sit next to each other.) So Rory how do you like writing your own column?

RORY: Oh it's great. It's so much fun and living at home is a huge plus of course. Although I think I'm going to get my own apartment in Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: What?

RORY: I told you.

RORY: No you didn't.

RORY: Are you sure?

LORELAI: Positive.

RORY: I've got to keep better track of what I tell people.

EMILY: Well I think it's a great idea.

LORELAI: So mom didn't you say something about food.

EMILY: It'll be ready soon Lorelai.

JESS: Didn't you just have a pop tart.

LORELAI: Yes _a_ pop tart. Rory took my other one.

RORY: Well I didn't get breakfast.

JESS: That was your fault.

RORY: You're right it was yours.

JESS: How was it mine? I brought you food you chose not to eat it.

RORY: Ha you knew it was me and you knew I wouldn't eat those nasty pancakes.

EMILY: What is going on?

LORELAI: Rory and Jess had a fight.

RORY: We did not have a fight.

EMILY: What was it about?

JESS: We didn't have a fight.

EMILY: See Lorelai they didn't have a fight. (The cook walks into the room.) Is it ready?

COOK: Yes Mrs. Gilmore.

EMILY: Great. Rory, could you go get your grandfather for me please?

RORY: Sure. (Rory goes to get Richard. Everyone else goes into the dining room.)

CUT TO LANE'S APARTMENT

(Zack and Lane are sleeping on their couch. Rory bursts in the door. They shoot up and look around.)

RORY: Sorry.

LANE: Don't worry about it.

ZACK: I'm going back to sleep. (Zack gets up and walks into the bedroom. Rory sits down next to Lane.)

LANE: What happened? Why are you crying?

RORY: Jess.

LANE: What did he do?

RORY: Nothing he's perfect. My grandparents' like him. My mom likes him. She and April conspired to get Jess to come and make him sit next to me in the car and at my grandparents' house.

LANE: So why are you crying?

RORY: Because I don't want distance.

LANE: I could've told you that.

RORY: Thanks for the help Lane.

LANE: No problem.

RORY: So how was your day off?

LANE: I don't know. We slept through it. (Lane yawns.)

RORY: I'll let you get back to that. I'll even do you one better. I'll watch Steve and Kwan tonight so you guys can actually enjoy yourselves.

LANE: Oh thanks Rory you're a great friend. I wish I could help you.

RORY: It's ok. I think I need to figure this one out on my own.

LANE: Well I think you should go talk to him.

RORY: You're probably right.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Luke opens the door and Lorelai crawls in and plops on the floor. Luke and April walk in.)

LORELAI: That was the most stressful lunch ever and it wasn't even caused by my mom.

LUKE: It was pretty tense.

APRIL: I think our plan might have backfired.

LORELAI: Impossible. My plans never backfire.

LUKE: Ha.

LORELAI: Shut up. I guarantee you they're working it all out right now.

CUT TO OUTSIDE LUKE'S DINER

(Rory is walking up to the door then walks away. She stops.)

RORY: I'm not a kid anymore. I can do it. (She walks back up to the door and looks in the window. Jess looks up at her and she walks away. Jess walks to the door then walks back. Rory stops walking then walks back to the door. Jess walks to the door too. She opens the door and hits him in the head. He goes down.) Oh my god Jess. (Rory gets down on her knees by him. Jess sits up and puts his hand on his head.) You ok?

JESS: I'll live.

RORY: I'm so sorry.

JESS: It's ok.

RORY: No it's not. (Rory moves his hand away.) You're bleeding. (Rory gets up and walks over to the sink. Jess gets up and sits in a chair. Rory wets a paper towel and wakes back over to Jess and kneels by him. She puts the towel on his head.)

JESS: I'm fine really. (Rory shows him the blood on the towel. Jess cringes.)

RORY: Never pictured you as the squeamish type.

JESS: Another reason why science was never my thing.

RORY: You scare me Jess.

JESS: Boo.

RORY: I'm serious. (Rory gets up again and walks into the storage room. She comes back out with a first aid kit. She opens it up and takes out a bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball.) This may sting. (She pours the peroxide on the cotton ball and puts it on the cut.)

JESS: Ah

RORY: Sorry.

JESS: You did warn me.

RORY: True. (Rory removes the cotton ball and puts a band aid over it.)

JESS: Is that Emily the Strange.

RORY: Yea my mom got these for Luke.

JESS: I guess it could be worse.

RORY: I want this Jess but it has to be different.

JESS: It will be. You know it will.

RORY: Everything I said I wanted but never really made you give I want.

JESS: Plans.

RORY: No saying you'll call and never calling.

JESS: Talking.

RORY: You can't just say huh or what ever or just kiss me and think I'll forget about what ever we needed to talk about. Last but definitely not least. No running away!

JESS: Fine but you have to agree to no pushing.

RORY: Deal. (Rory holds out her hand.)

JESS: Deal. (Jess shakes Rory's hand.)


	6. Moving Day

**A/N: I'm leaving Friday for a cruise. I'll try to get another chapter in by then but I may not be able to. If I can't the next one will be in by the 16th. **

**To all Americans: HAVE A HAPPY 4TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Episode 8.6- Moving Day

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT LUKE'S DINER

(April is eating breakfast at the counter in her Chilton uniform. Rory and Lorelai run into the diner with cameras flashing.)

(Opening Credits)

STARS HOLLOW APARTMENT

(Rory and Lorelai are looking around.)

RORY: I like it.

LORELAI: It smells.

RORY: It smells like cookies I like it.

LORELAI: This is a bad part of town.

RORY: This is Stars Hollow there are no bad parts of town.

LORELAI: Ya huh. This is where Kirk got bitten by that dog. This is the rabid dog part of town.

RORY: It was a Chihuahua, it was not rabid, and it wasn't even here.

LORELAI: Well I'm sure something happened to Kirk here.

RORY: So Kirk's gotten hurt on every inch of this place we still live here.

LORELAI: Why can't you live at home?

RORY: Because I'm almost 23 years old.

LORELAI: This is about Jess isn't it?

RORY: What?

LORELAI: You don't want to live at home because of Jess.

RORY: You're not making any sense.

LORELAI: You want to live here with Jess don't you?

RORY: Oh my god.

LORELAI: So it's true.

RORY: Mom I don't want to live here with Jess. Jess doesn't want to live here with me. This is a studio apartment. If I was planning on having a roommate I'd get a better apartment. I don't even know how much longer Jess is staying. I mean he does have to go back to work eventually. I mean yea Matt and Chris can handle the store but he has to go back to work. I think.

LORELAI: Haven't you guys talked about it.

RORY: Not really. I mean I assume he's going to leave eventually.

LORELAI: I have an idea!

RORY: What?

LORELAI: You can move into Luke's.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Well I've been trying to think of a way to ask Luke to move back in with me ever since you told me you were moving and that will be the perfect way. Tell him you can't find an apartment you can afford then I'll propose that he let you have his apartment and he can stay with me.

RORY: And April will stay

LORELAI: In your room of course.

RORY: You're going to give her my room!

LORELAI: Well if you don't want it anymore.

RORY: That's my room!

LORELAI: If April doesn't mind I can keep it the same.

RORY: No you can put her stuff in it.

CUT TO CHILTON

(April is trying to open her locker. A guy walks up and hit the locker it pops open.)

APRIL: Thanks.

GUY: No problem. I had this locker last year.

APRIL: Didn't your hand start to get sore?

GUY: I used a book.

APRIL: Smart.

GUY: I'm Brad.

APRIL: April. (April puts her books in her locker.) Do you know where room (She looks at her schedule.) 238 is?

BRAD: I'm headed there right now. (Brad takes April's book and starts walking. April looks around and then follows him. When she catches up she takes her book back.) Don't like chivalry. Got it. (Brad stands in front of the door and doesn't open it even though he's closer than April. April rolls her eyes and opens the door but doesn't hold it for Brad.)

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Jess is reading at the counter ignoring customers. Lorelai and Rory walk in.)

LORELAI: I think I just stepped into 2003.

JESS: Very funny. Did you find an apartment?

RORY: Maybe. Where's Luke?

JESS: Kitchen you can go back.

RORY: Thanks. (Rory walks into the kitchen. Luke is making a burger.) Hi. (Luke drops the burger on the ground.

LUKE: Shit. (Luke picks up the burger.)

RORY: Sorry. I won't tell if you won't.

LUKE: It was for your mom.

RORY: Oh well she won't care.

LUKE: Ok. What brings you back here?

RORY: My mom wants me to ask you if I can stay in your apartment.

LUKE: There's not really any room.

RORY: Yea that's why she wants you to move back into the house with her.

LUKE: What about April?

RORY: She'll have my room.

LUKE: What if you want to visit?

RORY: Why am I going to sleep there when I live a block away?

LUKE: Good point. Well I'll have to check with April.

RORY: Of course.

LUKE: She should be fine with it.

RORY: Good. Oh and Luke.

LUKE: Yea.

RORY: Please don't drop mine.

LUKE: Ok. (Rory walks out of the kitchen. She walks quietly behind Jess and steals his book. He turns around and she kisses him.)

JESS: Give it back. (Rory hits him over the head with it and throws it down on the counter.)

LORELAI: What'd he say? (Rory walks around and sits next to Lorelai.)

RORY: He said he has to check with April but she should be fine with it.

LORELAI: Awesome.

JESS: What are you two planning?

LORELAI: Luke is going to move in with me.

JESS: And Rory's going to move in here right.

LORELAI: Yep.

JESS: Interesting.

CUT TO CHILTON

(April is sitting at a lunch table alone reading a book and listening to her iPod. Brad comes over and sits down.)

BRAD: Boo! (April keeps reading. Brad takes out her headphones.) Boo! (April looks at him and takes her head phone from his hand. Then she turns off her iPod and puts it in her backpack.)

APRIL: What do you want?

BRAD: Are you always this hostile.

APRIL: Only to people who annoy me.

BRAD: How can I annoy you? You barely know me.

APRIL: There are 10 other tables with empty seats. Go sit in one of them.

BRAD: I'd rather stay here with you.

APRIL: Fine just be quiet. (April goes back to reading but doesn't take back out her iPod.)

BRAD: So what inspired you to become a Chiltonite?

APRIL: My kind of step sister went here.

BRAD: Oh really. What's her name?

APRIL: Rory.

BRAD: Gilmore? (April nods.) 2002-2003 valedictorian. Charleston must love you.

APRIL: When are you going to leave me alone?

BRAD: When you agree to go out with me.

APRIL: Excuse me.

BRAD: Come on.

APRIL: No.

BRAD: What already got a boyfriend?

APRIL: No.

BRAD: Do you really not like me.

APRIL: If I say yes will you leave.

BRAD: Only if it's the truth.

APRIL: Yes.

BRAD: Liar.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(April walks in and sits and the counter then hits her head against it. Lorelai and Rory stare at her. Luke comes out picks up her head.)

APRIL: Eh. (Luke let's go and it drops down again.)

RORY: Bad day?

APRIL: Worst.

LORELAI: Well would this be a good or bad time to ask you something?

APRIL: Depends.

LUKE: April. (April looks up.)

APRIL: Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.

LORELAI: How would you feel about moving in with me?

APRIL: Where would I sleep?

LORELAI: Rory's room.

APRIL: And Rory would sleep

RORY: Here.

APRIL: Oh ok.

LUKE: I'll pack everything up. (Luke walks upstairs.)

RORY: I'll pack too. (Rory leaves.)

LORELAI: Want to talk about it?

APRIL: It was awful!

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

(Jess walks in carrying a box. Rory follows him carrying some clothes. Jess sets the box by the bed and Rory puts the clothes in the closet. Jess sits down on the couch. Rory joins him. Jess leans in to kiss Rory but she moves back and pulls her legs up to her chest.)

RORY: When do you have to leave?

JESS: What?

RORY: You can't stay here forever. Can you?

JESS: No. Matt and Chris offered me a deal this morning. They'll run the bookstore in Philly if I open up a satellite in Hartford and write a new book to go along with the opening of our new store.

RORY: Then you would stay here and run the satellite?

JESS: Yep.

RORY: Well what did you say?

JESS: I said I'd think about it.

RORY: You'll think about it?

JESS: That's a lot to do Rory. I mean I could handle opening up a store but I hadn't planned on writing another book.

RORY: Oh come on your last book was so great and I can help you open the store.

JESS: Ror you have a job.

RORY: So

JESS: Shouldn't you concentrate on writing your column.

RORY: I can help you and write my column.

JESS: You think I should do it.

RORY: Yea I do.

JESS: Ok

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Luke is carrying boxes upstairs. Lorelai is following holding some clothes. Luke sets the box down next to the bed and Lorelai hangs up the clothes. Luke sits down on the bed. Lorelai sits next to him.)

LORELAI: I'm going to go see if April needs any help.

LUKE: She really seems to like you.

LORELAI: Yea. She's a great kid.

LUKE: I'm sorry I didn't tell you about

LORELAI: No. Not now. Not today.

LUKE: Ok.

CUT TO RORY'S ROOM

(Lorelai walks in. She sees all of Rory's stuff gone and April's stuff in and she smiles sadly. April turns around.)

APRIL: Hey.

LORELAI: Hey. (Lorelai looks at the Yale wall.)

APRIL: I thought I'd leave it up.

LORELAI: Thanks but you really don't have to.

APRIL: It's ok. Maybe I'll go there one day.

LORELAI: Yea maybe.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Rory and Jess are eating at a table in the empty diner. Lorelai, Luke, and April walk in. Lorelai and April sit in the other chairs at the table. Luke pulls one up and sits in it.)


	7. What is it about Picnics

**A/N: Ok I know I said the 16****th**** but lost luggage plus a freaking out mom plus extreme jet lag equals no writing time. Bored on the plane I started writing a sort of spin off of My Season 8 called Lola and it's Jess's book. If anyone wants me to put it on FF just put the word Lola in your review.**

Episode 8.7- What is it about Picnics

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN IN THE NEWSROOM

(Rory is sitting at her desk. Sean walks up behind her and kneels next to her.)

RORY: What Sean?

SEAN: I'm sorry I was just wondering if it could be possible that you've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you.

RORY: Knock it off Sean.

SEAN: You're right it is inappropriate for me to bask in your beauty in the workplace. What do you say we continue this over dinner tonight?

RORY: I can't.

SEAN: Why, because you have to get back to Connecticut? If that's the case you could always sleep at my place. (Rory glares at him.) I'll sleep on the couch of course.

RORY: Sorry Sean.

SEAN: Another time then perhaps.

RORY: No Sean.

SEAN: But

RORY: No

(Opening credits.)

JESS'S ROOM

(Jess is sitting on his bed with his laptop staring at the screen. On the screen is a picture of Rory. He clicks on Word. Liz walks in.)

LIZ: Sorry baby but I just wanted to let you know I was going to Luke's. I should be back in an hour.

JESS: Want me to watch Doula?

LIZ: No I'm taking her with me. Take advantage of the quiet. (Liz leaves. Jess groans and goes back to work. Jess types _Once upon a time. _He erases it then thinks for a moment and types it again.)

CUT TO CHILTON LIBRARY

(April is eating her lunch in the library. Brad walks in and sits next to her. She looks at him but ignores him. He taps her shoulder.)

APRIL: What?

BRAD: Why are you eating in here?

APRIL: To get away from you.

BRAD: Five people saw you walk in here if you want to get away from me you're going to have to work harder but I don't think you really want to.

APRIL: Trust me I do.

BRAD: Just go out with me once. If after that you still don't like me then I'll leave you alone.

APRIL: Is that a promise.

BRAD: Yep.

APRIL: Fine

BRAD: Tomorrow night at say 7.

APRIL: Ok.

BRAD: Give me your address.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

(Sookie is starring soup. Michel walks in followed by Lorelai.

MICHEL: I refuse to play with little people.

LORELAI: Oh come on they love you.

MICHEL: No.

LORELAI: Don't you want kids someday?

MICHEL: No.

LORELAI: Well do you want to keep your job?

MICHEL: fine I'll go play but only for an hour.

LORELAI: Good enough for me. (Michel walks out of the kitchen. Cheering children are heard outside. Lorelai walks over to Sookie and sits on the counter.)

SOOKIE: Hey! How's it going living with Luke and April?

LORELAI: It's so amazing. I thought it would be a little awkward but it's not. Sometimes we eat dinner at the house and Jess and Rory come and it's like we're a family.

SOOKIE: You know if you and Luke get married Rory will be dating her cousin.

LORELAI: Ew.

SOOKIE: And if Jess and Rory get married and have kids their kids would be your nieces and nephews and your grandkids. Oh they would be April's 2nd cousins and nieces and nephews.

LORELAI: Major ew. Why are you ruining this for me?

SOOKIE: I'm just saying.

LORELAI: Well don't!

SOOKIE: Sorry. (Sookie stops stirring and lifts the spoon.) Soup (Lorelai tries the soup.)

LORELAI: You're forgiven.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory is finishing her column. She looks at the clock. It reads 12:30. The editor walks up behind her.)

EDITOR: Gilmore. (Rory jumps and turns around.)

RORY: Hello sir.

EDITOR: Sean tells me you've been finishing early everyday.

RORY: Yes sir.

EDITOR: Then you stay here for the rest of the day.

RORY: Yes sir. I wasn't sure whether I could leave or not. Sean said I couldn't.

EDITOR: Don't believe a word Sean says.

RORY: Dually noted sir.

EDITOR: Stop calling me sir. Email me the column and go home. (He walks away. Rory sends the column and leaves.)

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(April walks in and sits at the counter. Caesar walks out of the kitchen.)

CAESAR: Luke's a little busy can I get you anything.

APRIL: Uh yea a basket of fries please.

CAESAR: Coming right up. (Caesar leaves just as Rory walks in. She sees April and sits next to her.)

RORY: Hey April.

APRIL: Hey what are you doing home so early?

RORY: I got off early.

APRIL: Cool.

RORY: Is that Brad kid still bothering you?

APRIL: Yea but I think I found a way to get rid of him.

RORY: How?

APRIL: Well he promised me that if I went out with him and still didn't like him that he'd leave me alone.

RORY: You're really going to go out with the guy who's been terrorizing you for weeks.

APRIL: One night won't kill me one year just might.

RORY: Alright I hope you know what you're doing. (Caesar comes out with a basket of fries he sets them down in between Rory and April. They both look at it with disgust.) Caesar

APRIL: They're orange.

CAESAR: Luke says you're developing Gilmore eating habits.

APRIL: I don't mind.

CAESAR: Sorry. He'll be out in a second talk to him about it.

APRIL: Thanks. (Caesar goes back into the kitchen.) You try it first.

RORY: No! You try it first. (Lorelai walks in and sits next to Rory.)

LORELAI: What's with the orange fries?

APRIL: I think it's sweet potato. Can I go out tomorrow night?

LORELAI: It's fine with me but you're going to have to ask Luke. (Luke walks out.)

LUKE: Ask Luke what?

APRIL: Can I go out tomorrow?

LUKE: With whom?

APRIL: This kid from school Brad.

LUKE: Brad?

APRIL: Yes Brad.

LUKE: Is Brad short for Bradlina.

RORY: Bradlina?

LORELAI: I believe that's the name of Brad and Angelina's new baby.

APRIL: He's been bugging me and he promised to leave me alone if I go out with him.

LUKE: Eat a fry and I'll let you go. (April eats a fry.) Go ahead.

LORELAI: We should go out too.

RORY: Mom tomorrow's Friday.

LORELAI: Blech!

RORY: Well I'm going to see Jess. I'll see you later.

CUT TO JESS'S ROOM

(Rory sneaks into Jess's room. She crawls onto his bed and reads what he's writing over his shoulder. He grabs her foot. She screams and hits his arm.)

JESS: How was your day?

RORY: Good. Yours?

JESS: Not bad.

RORY: Guess what?

JESS: What?

RORY: April's going out on her first date tomorrow.

JESS: Really?

RORY: Really.

JESS: Isn't she a little young for that.

RORY: Oh come on how old were you when you went on your first date?

JESS: Date, date.

RORY: Date, date.

JESS: 17.

RORY: Shane?

JESS: No, you.

RORY: Me?

JESS: Yea.

RORY: So you and Shane?

JESS: Made out in random spots around town.

RORY: Did you (Pause.) With her?

JESS: No.

RORY: But you have?

JESS: Yea.

RORY: Ok well this has taken an awkward turn and since I can tell that you're about to shut down I'm going to let you get back to work. Call me later.

JESS: Sure.

CUT TO OUTSIDE THE ELDER GILMORE HOUSE

(Lorelai is putting on her shoe. Rory knocks on the door. A maid answers it just as Lorelai puts down her foot. They walk into the living room.)

EMILY: Hello girls. Please sit down. (Rory and Lorelai sit down.) What would you like to drink?

LORELAI: Just water.

RORY: Water?

LORELAI: Water.

EMILY: Ok and for you Rory.

RORY: Soda.

LORELAI: Where's dad?

EMILY: He's in the study. He should be out soon. How does April like Chilton?

LORELAI: Oh she seems to like it just fine.

CUT TO CRAPSHACK

(April is brushing her hair in the mirror by the door when it rings. She puts down the brush and opens the door.)

APRIL: Hey.

BRAD: Hey. You ready to go?

APRIL: Yep. (April grabs her purse off the table and walks out with Brad.) So where are we going?

BRAD: It's a surprise. (Brad opens the car door for April. She gets in. He walks around the other side and gets in.)

APRIL: Is that your dad?

BRAD: No that's my chauffer.

CUT TO LIZ'S KITCHEN

(Liz and TJ are just sitting down to dinner. Jess joins them.)

LIZ: Oh good. I'll get you a plate.

JESS: No thanks I'm not hungry.

TJ: How's the writing going?

JESS: It's going.

LIZ: How much have you gotten done?

JESS: Just the first chapter.

LIZ: Will we get to read it.

JESS: If you want sure but Rory has to read it first.

LIZ: That's cute.

TJ: You sure you don't want any of this. (TJ gets up to get more food.) I made it myself it's really good.

JESS: No thanks really I'm good.

CUT TO PARK IN HARTFORD

(Brad opens the door for April. She gets out of the car and looks around. There's a blanket underneath a tree with a basket lit by candles.)

APRIL: Wow.

BRAD: Take a seat. (Brad pointed to the blanket. April sat down on the blanket and Brad joined her on the other side. He opened the basket and began taking out food.)

APRIL: I've never been to a picnic where caviar was served.

BRAD: I thought of everything. If you don't like this kind of stuff I also have. (Brad pulls out to sandwiches.)

APRIL: What kind? (April takes the sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap and begins opening it.)

BRAD: Egg salad.

APRIL: That's

BRAD: Your favorite I know.

APRIL: (She takes a bite of the sandwich.) This is amazing Brad.

BRAD: You ain't seen nothing yet. (The dark park lights up making a band visible. The band plays an instrumental version of I Will Follow You into the Dark.)

APRIL: I love this song.

BRAD: I know.

APRIL: I get the sandwich I mean you stalk me at school you must see that I get an egg salad sandwich almost everyday but how did you know I like this song or nighttime picnics for that matter.

BRAD: You are aware that you have a myspace right. (April laughs.) Would you like to dance?

APRIL: Ah I see you didn't read the little thing about my hating dancing.

BRAD: No I did I'm going to change your mind.

(Brad stands up and holds out his hand. April takes it and he helps her up. She struggles to figure out what to do. He laughs and helps her out. He kissed her just as the song was ending. She put her hands on his chest and pushed so lightly he barely noticed. She started moving her arms back up to their original place around his neck but she quickly moved them back down and pushed hard. He moved back and she grabbed her purse off the picnic blanket and walked away.)

April wait. (Brad runs after her. She walks past the car and out of the park. Brad catches up with her and grabs her arm. She pulls it away and keeps walking.)

APRIL: We had a deal Brad. I don't like you. Leave me alone.

BRAD: April please at least let me take you home.

APRIL: I can take a bus.

BRAD: April.

APRIL: Walk away now, go back to your car, and order your driver to take you home. Maybe I won't hate you by Monday.

BRAD: We were having a great time and then you just freak out. You're scared.

APRIL: Of you? Please.

BRAD: I don't know what you're scared of all I know is that this kind of irrational behavior can only stem from fear.

APRIL: I'm not scared of anything. I'm not interested in you Brad. I think you're an egotistical spoiled brat. Just turn around and walk the other way.

BRAD: Well if you want to get a bus I suggest you do the same the next stop this way is 3 miles away. (Brad points to the bus stop behind them by the park.)

APRIL: You could've told me that.

BRAD: Sorry you were in the middle of telling me what an ass I am.

APRIL: Tonight when I got out of that car and saw the beautiful picnic you'd set up I thought wow he may actually be a nice guy. Then I started thinking. Your cook probably made all of that food. Your butler or maid or what ever probably set up the picnic while you were staring at yourself in the mirror. Your daddy's secretary probably sat on hold for hours trying to get the band on her cell phone in the middle of the day most likely.

BRAD: The band, friends of mine from the school orchestra. The picnic, set up by me. I'll admit I had a bit of help from my sister who thought of the candle light instead of the lantern I had but still most of it was by me. As for the food I'll admit I got most of the stuff from a restaurant my uncle owns but I made the sandwiches myself.

APRIL: Oh, well, I still don't like you.

BRAD: Well do you like me enough to let me take you home.

APRIL: Fine but don't talk to me.

BRAD: I wouldn't dream of it.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Rory and Lorelai walk in and sit at a table. Lorelai hits her had against the table. Rory holds an empty coffee cup upside down.)

LORELAI: Painful!

RORY: To say the least.

JESS: What happened? (Jess gave them both coffees.)

RORY: Nothing.

LORELAI: They were pleasant.

RORY: We ate dinner.

LORELAI: We talked about stuff.

RORY: You played with your food.

LORELAI: No one yelled.

JESS: Shouldn't you be happy?

RORY: Happy?

LORELAI: Is that a possible emotion after a Gilmore dinner?

RORY: I don't now. It's never been done before.

JESS: Right. (Luke walks downstairs.)

LUKE: Where is she?

LORELAI: Who?

LUKE: There's no message.

RORY: April.

LORELAI: Oh.

LUKE: She said she'd be home by 10, right? That's what she said. It's past 10. Is it not past 10?

LORELAI: (She looks at her watch.) It's 5 after.

LUKE: 5 it was 2 a second ago. How'd it go from 2 to 5 so fast? I wasn't up thee for 3 minutes. Was I? (Brad's car pulls up outside and April walks in to the diner eating an ice cream cone.) Where were you?

APRIL: I was out with Brad.

LUKE: You said you'd be back by 10. (Luke looks at his watch.) It is now 6 minutes after 10. (April looks at her watch.)

APRIL: I have 2 minutes after.

LUKE: That's still after 10.

APRIL: Dad it's 2 minutes.

LUKE: You could've called.

APRIL: You're right I'm sorry.

LUKE: It's ok.

LORELAI: Now that Luke is done screaming sit down and tell me us about it. (April sits down between Rory and Lorelai.)

APRIL: He set up this beautiful picnic with a band and everything. We danced.

RORY: You hate dancing.

APRIL: I know but it wasn't too bad. Then he kissed me.

LORELAI: He kissed you.

APRIL: Yea and I was a total spaz I freaked out and yelled at him and walked away. He had to chase me to get me to let him take me home.

RORY: How'd that turn into ice cream?

APRIL: Well since neither one of us had eaten more than a bite of the food we got some pizza. There was this cute little old fashioned ice cream parlor next door kind of like Taylor's but without well Taylor so we got some ice cream.

LORELAI: And?

APRIL: And we're going out again next week.

LORELAI: Aw.

RORY: Sync your watch with Luke's next time. (Rory gets up and walks upstairs with Jess. They sit down on the couch.) How was writing today?

JESS: I got the first chapter done.

RORY: Did you bring it?

JESS: On the table.

(Rory squeals and goes to read it. Jess watches her smiling.)


	8. Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

**A/N: Sorry I did it again with the brackets. Sorry it's fixed. Obviously**

Episode 8.8- What a Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT CRAP SHACK

(Rory walks in the back door and sits down with April and takes her second pop tart.)

RORY: Do you know where my mom is?

APRIL: She's upstairs.

RORY: Oh well where's Luke.

APRIL: Upstairs.

RORY: They're both still sleeping. I know my mom can sleep until 2 o'clock in the afternoon but Luke.

APRIL: I highly doubt they're sleeping.

RORY: Ew!

(Opening Credits)

CHILTON HALLWAY

(April is struggling with her locker. Brad comes up and opens it for her.)

APRIL: Ok now I was using a book and couldn't do that. How'd you do it?

BRAD: I'm strong.

APRIL: Right.

BRAD: So winter dance is coming up soon.

APRIL: I don't dance.

BRAD: I do recall you dancing at a certain picnic just a few weeks ago.

APRIL: Yes and if I'm not mistaken it didn't end very well.

BRAD: It turned out alright in the end.

APRIL: Fine I'll go with you.

BRAD: Thank you. Now what are we doing this weekend.

APRIL: Anything just get me out of the house. They're rabbits I tell you! Rabbits! Ever since they moved in together again they've been going at it night and day. Rory's been letting me spend a lot of time at her place but she has Jess and I mean sure that's not nearly as gross but still it's more awkward because the place is so small.

BRAD: Ok calm down. I'll get your out of there.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory is sitting at her desk. An email alert pops up on her computer. Sean leans over but falls out. He gets up and sits back down in his chair.)

RORY: Would you like me to read it to you?

SEAN: Please.

RORY: Ror I'm kind of stuck. Mind if I meet you for lunch somewhere on your way home? Jess

SEAN: Tell your friend Jess that you're having lunch with your adorable coworker.

RORY: Well you see I think that would make Jess a little jealous.

SEAN: You can have your girl talk when you get back to Connecticut.

RORY: I don't think so.

SEAN: Come on you'll pass up and opportunity to got out with me to talk to your little friend Jess.

RORY: Yep.

SEAN: Alright fine I get it. You're one of those girls who put her friends above everything. How about tomorrow?

RORY: For the last time Sean I will not go out with you. I don't like you! And I have a boyfriend!

SEAN: You do?

RORY: Yes I do. Maybe you've heard of him Jess Mariano. (Sean scoots back to his desk and takes a book out of his desk drawer.) That's the one.

SEAN: I wrote review last year. A good one.

RORY: I know I read it.

SEAN: How do you know him?

RORY: We dated for awhile in high school. Stayed friends and got back together last summer.

SEAN: Oh so I feel like an ass.

RORY: Well you kind of acted like an ass.

SEAN: One question.

RORY: Shoot.

SEAN: Would you have gone out with me if you weren't with him?

RORY: No.

SEAN: I can accept that. I think.

CUT TO DRUG STORE IN HARTFORD

(Lorelai walks in with sunglasses and her hood up. She looks up at the signs above the aisles then goes down one. She picks up a pregnancy test and walks to the check out line. Emily walks in.)

EMILY: Lorelai.

LORELAI: Mom what are you doing here. (Lorelai hides the box behind her back.)

EMILY: What you got there?

LORELAI: Nothing.

EMILY: Lorelai why won't you tell me what you have?

LORELAI: Because. (The person in front of her moves and she quickly puts the box on the counter.)

CASHIER: (Into microphone.) Can I get a price check on Early Pregnancy Tests? (Lorelai hits her head.)

EMILY: Lorelai are you pregnant?

LORELAI: (Whisper.) Was that absolutely necessary? (The cashier nods.) I don't know mom.

CASHIER: $7.10 (Lorelai hands him the money.) Have a nice day.

LORELAI: Doubtful. (Lorelai walks away. Emily follows.)

EMILY: Well take the test.

LORELAI: I will mom.

EMILY: Here. (Emily pulls Lorelai into the restroom.)

LORELAI: Mom

EMILY: Go Lorelai. (Lorelai walks into a stall.)

CUT TO CHILTON RESTROOM

(A group of girls walk in as April is washing her hands.)

GIRL: You're April right? (April nods.) I'm Winnie and these are my friends. (She points to them as she says their names.) Heather and Chelsea.

APRIL: Hello.

HEATHER: You're going out with Bradley Winters aren't you?

APRIL: Yes.

WINNE: Bradley's a dear friend of mine and for the life of me I can't understand what he sees in you.

APRIL: Excuse me?

CHELSEA: You're not his type at all.

HEATHER: You're not a cheerleader

WINNIE: And you're from a _working_ class family.

APRIL: Brad doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

WINNIE: Bradley won't protect you forever. This Cinderella phase shouldn't last long. I suggest you start associating with some of the other scholarships and financial aids. End this thing with Bradley before you get yourself hurt.

(Winnie, Heather, and Chelsea walk out. April follows. Brad who was talking to a couple boys on the other side of the hallway walks over to April.)

BRAD: You ok?

APRIL: I'm fine, Brad. I'm not as fragile as you think. Winnie can't get to me.

BRAD: Good but unfortunately my mother is a lot tougher.

APRIL: Your mother?

BRAD: Winnie told my parents about you and they weren't too happy.

APRIL: Didn't they already know you were going out with me?

BRAD: Well yes but when I told them you were related to Rory Gilmore

APRIL: I'm

BRAD: I know but I had to tell them something. They assumed _you_ were a Gilmore. Winnie told them you were actually the daughter of an owner of a small diner they kind of flipped.

APRIL: Just because my family isn't loaded they don't like me.

BRAD: It's completely illogical I know but that's my parents for you.

APRIL: Well it's a good thing I'll never have to meet them.

BRAD: Yea Lucky you.

CUT TO DRUG STORE RESTROOM

(Lorelai and Emily are in the bathroom looking at their watches.)

EMILY: It's time. (Lorelai picks up the test and looks at it.)

LORELAI: Positive (Lorelai half smiles and Emily hugs her.)

EMILY: Do you have a doctor?

LORELAI: No.

EMILY: I know one who will take new walk ins. Come on.

LORELAI: I really think I should talk to Luke.

EMILY: You need to be sure first.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Rory walks in and kisses Jess then sits down at the counter.)

JESS: Hey.

RORY: Hey. So what's wrong? The first chapter was so great. I thought you said the second was coming along nicely.

JESS: Well it was before I ripped it up and threw it into the fire.

RORY: Jess.

JESS: I think I just need to take a break. When was the last time you and I did something?

RORY: You're stalling.

JESS: Yes I am but I'm determined to have fun while doing it.

RORY: Come on the store is going to open soon. You have to be done with the book by then.

JESS: What's your point?

RORY: My point is finish a chapter today and we can go out tomorrow night.

JESS: Why tomorrow?

RORY: Because I have to. (Lorelai walks in.)

LORELAI: Rory I'm sorry I can't go for the snow walk tonight.

JESS: So tonight.

RORY: Fine but finish a chapter.

JESS: Yes ma'am. (Jess doesn't move and Rory stares at him.) I'll go start now. (Jess leaves.)

RORY: Well I have to go I told Lane I'd hang out with her today because Zack and the twins are having a boy's day. (Rory gets up to leave.)

LORELAI: Wait do you know where Luke is?

RORY: Um no actually try the back.

LORELAI: Thanks. (Rory nods and walks out the door. Lorelai walks into the back storage room. Luke is in there doing inventory.) Luke.

LUKE: Hey Lorelai. I think Jess is out there somewhere he may be upstairs just go get him he'll make you something.

LORELAI: Jess left. Rory said he had to write a chapter before their date tonight.

LUKE: They're going out tonight. I heard it was going to snow I thought you and Rory were going to go for your first snow walk.

LORELAI: We have a bit of a problem. I mean you may not see it as a problem. I wouldn't mind if you wouldn't mind but if you do mind I totally understand. (Luke turns around.)

LUKE: What's going on?

LORELAI: Luke I'm pregnant.

LUKE: Pregnant?

LORELAI: Yes.

LUKE: With a baby.

LORELAI: Well humans typically don't become pregnant with chimps but hey I guess anything is possible

LUKE: You're having a baby.

LORELAI: Yes.

LUKE: _We're_ having a baby.

LORELAI: You're mad.

LUKE: We're having a baby! (Luke picks Lorelai up and kisses her then puts her down.) You're sure.

LORELAI: Blood tests don't usually lie.

LUKE: You've already had a blood test.

LORELAI: My mother happened to be at the drug store and

LUKE: Enough said. (Long pause.) We're having a baby.

LORELAI: We're having a baby.

CUT TO JESS'S ROOM

(Jess is working when Liz walks in.)

LIZ: Hey I thought you went out.

JESS: I did but Rory ordered me to finish.

LIZ: I think she's good for you.

JESS: Did you need something mom?

LIZ: Yes I was wondering you'd seen Doula's teddy bear.

JESS: You mean the one I got her.

LIZ Yea.

JESS: No I haven't.

LIZ: Ok. It's not lost I just wondered if you'd seen it.

JESS: Why would you want to know If I'd seen it if it wasn't lost?

LIZ: Just curious.

JESS: Right well I have to finish this or I'm not allowed out so.

LIZ: Yea I'll go. (Liz starts walking out but turns around just as she walks out the door.) You really love her don't you?

JESS: Mom seriously I have to work.

LIZ: I'm going I'm going. (Liz leaves and Jess gets back to work.)

CUT TO LANE'S APARTMENT

(Lane and Rory are sitting on the porch.)

LANE: I can't believe you were so mean.

RORY: I know I felt bad too. (April walks by.) April over here. (April turns around and sees them then walks up.)

APRIL: Hey.

RORY: You ok?

APRIL: Yea I'm fine. It's just. Ok there's this girl Winnie Jarvis.

RORY: Jarvis? (April nods.) Any relation to Francie Jarvis?

APRIL: I don't know.

RORY: What did she do?

APRIL: She told Brad's parents who I was even though she knew they wouldn't be happy.

RORY: Who you are?

APRIL: They thought I was a Gilmore.

RORY: Oh um ok.

APRIL: When they found out they went mad. They told Brad he cannot be seen with someone like me.

LANE: That's terrible.

RORY: What does Brad say?

APRIL: He says that he doesn't care what they think but I know he does. Brad's great but he's still one of them you know.

LANE: She's got a point look at Pretty in Pink. Andie thought Blaine didn't care about all that stuff and he did.

RORY: Yes but it all worked out in the end.

APRIL: So what are you saying?

LANE: Dump him before he dumps you.

RORY: No! Trust him when he says he doesn't care what they think.

APRIL: You guys are confusing me.

RORY: I'm sorry.

APRIL: It's ok. I have to go. Mid terms are coming up.

RORY: Want some help?

APRIL: No thanks. (April leaves.)

RORY: Poor April. I know what it's like to be targeted by a Jarvis. It must be even worse that she's involving Brad.

LANE: Yea. Does she have any friends?

RORY: You know I don't know. I know she had friends before she moved and had friends in New Mexico but I don't know if she still talks to any of them or if she has any here.

LANE: Poor April.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(April is studying at the kitchen table. Jess knocks on the back door. April waves her hand and he walks in.)

APRIL: She's not here.

JESS: Oh ok well if you by any chance see her before I do tell her I'm done and I'll pick her up at 8.

APRIL: Sure thing.

JESS: Well I'll leave you to your studying.

APRIL: I've done every study guide, read every chapter, and looked up things I felt I needed more information on. I think I'm done.

JESS: Do you always do that much work?

APRIL: No.

JESS: Something wrong?

APRIL: No. Well kind of.

JESS: Anything I can help with?

APRIL: I doubt it Rory and Lane couldn't even help me.

JESS: What's the problem?

APRIL: It's stupid really it's just never mind it's embarrassing. (Jess sits down.)

JESS: Come on tell me.

APRIL: Ok well what would you do if you were going out with a rich girl and her parents didn't want her seeing you?

JESS: Well it depends.

APRIL: On?

JESS: What she thinks.

APRIL: Well what if she says she doesn't care but you know she does.

JESS: How do I know she does?

APRIL: You just do!

JESS: Ok then I'd probably break up with her.

APRIL: Thank you. (April walks to the phone.)

JESS: If this is about you and Brad I'd talk to him first. (April sits back down.) If he really does care you can probably beat it out of him. If he doesn't then he doesn't.

APRIL: Thanks.

JESS: No problem. (Jess stand up.) See you later.

APRIL: Yea later.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Rory is sitting at the counter in the closed diner. Jess walks in.)

RORY: Hey.

JESS: Hey. I take it you talked to April.

RORY: Yep. That was pretty good advice.

JESS: Thank you.

RORY: You're welcome. So where are we going tonight?

JESS: I thought we'd get some take out, eat it in on the bridge, and wait for the snow.

RORY: Sounds like fun to me.

JESS: Good. (Rory gets down and walks with Jess out the door.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(April is sitting on the couch watching TV. Lorelai and Luke come in and sit on either side of her.)

LORELAI: Where's Rory?

APRIL: On a date.

LUKE: With who?

APRIL: Um Jess. Remember Jess. Your nephew.

LORELAI: Do you know when she'll be back?

APRIL: I don't know.

CUT TO BRIDGE

(Rory and Jess are eating pizza.)

RORY: This is good pizza.

JESS: Mines already cold.

RORY: So is mine. It's good.

JESS: Ok. (Rory finishes and stands up looking at the sky. Jess finishes too and watches her look at the full moon covered by clouds.) I love you. (Rory looks down.)

RORY: What? (Jess stands up and walks closer to her.)

JESS: I love you Rory.

RORY: (Rory smiles and hugs him.) I love you too. (She kisses him and snow begins to fall.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Rory walks in. April, Luke, and Lorelai are sitting on the couch.)

RORY: I love the snow! (Lorelai and Luke stand up.) What's going on?

LORELAI: Come sit down we have something we want to tell you. (Rory sits down and Luke and Lorelai stand in front of them.)

RORY: What's going on? Is everything ok?

LORELAI: Yea everything's fine.

APRIL: Are you getting married?

LORELAI: Um.

LUKE: Maybe but that's not we have to tell you.

RORY: What do you have to tell us?

LORELAI: I'm pregnant.


	9. Random Filler Episode

Episode 8.9- Random Filler Episode

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN IN RORY'S APARTMENT

(Rory and Jess are lying in bed. Rory is counting the lines in Jess's hand. Surprisingly he doesn't seem to mind.)

RORY: I can't believe she's pregnant. (Rory puts down Jess's hand.)

JESS: Where's the baby going to sleep?

RORY: What do you mean?

JESS: Well it's only a two bedroom. (Rory turns around.)

RORY: You don't think they'll move do you?

JESS: If they do it will still be in town don't worry about it.

RORY: But. (Jess kisses her.) That's been my home. (He trails down her neck.) For so long.

JESS: Rory.

RORY: Yea.

JESS: Shh

RORY: Sorry

(Opening Credits)

LUKE'S DINER

(Rory and Jess walk down the stairs. Lorelai and April are sitting at the counter and watch the two giggle and mess with the curtains. They finally get out and sit down next to Lorelai and April with perfectly straight faces. Luke walks out of the kitchen)

LUKE: Good. Could you two wait until after the diner closes to (Pause.) Make a lot of noise.

JESS: Sure thing Uncle Luke. (Jess gets up.) I have to go. Something happened at the store yesterday I have to make sure everything is ok. (Jess kisses Rory and tries to walk away.)

RORY: Freeze. (Jess stops in his tracks)

LUKE: Wupsh. (Luke pretends to crack a whip.)

RORY: Have you worked on the book at all since I made you write the 2nd chapter. (Jess turns around.)

JESS: I've worked on it a little.

RORY: You sure?

JESS: Rory I'm already getting this from Chris and Matt and even my _mother_. I don't need it from you.

RORY: I could care less about whether you make your deadline I just want to read more.

JESS: I've just been busy with the store.

RORY: Ok fine.

JESS: When was the last time you went into the office?

RORY: As a matter of fact I'm going today.

LORELAI: How'd you get out of going everyday anyway?

RORY: Actually it was Sean. (Jess slips out while Rory is talking waving good bye to Luke.) It was his way of apologizing for being a jerk. He mentioned to Bob **(A/N: I'm not sure if I ever named her editor but from now on it's Bob.) **that Jess was opening up a store in Hartford and I was helping out. So Bob told me that I could work from home a few days a week so I could help out more.

LORELAI: That was nice. You realize he left right.

RORY: Yea I know. I was done with him anyways.

CUT TO CHILTON LIBRARY

(April is studying in the library. Winnie walks into the library alone. She looks around and sees April. She walks over and closes April's book.)

WINNE: I hear you're going to the dance with Bradley tomorrow night.

APRIL: And?

WINNIE: And his mother is chaperoning.

APRIL: Your idea I presume.

WINNIE: Oh I'm evil but not nearly that evil. I wouldn't wish the wrath of Mrs. Winters on anyone not matter how much I hated them.

APRIL: Nice to see you have some humanity but I assure you I refuse to be scared of her just because you make her seem like a tyrant nor will I go running to Brad and tell him of your threat because really we both know that's what you want.

WINNIE: You're a stupid little girl. If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from Bradley. (Brad walks in the door but doesn't go over.)

APRIL: Or what?

WINNIE: Or your years here will be very difficult.

APRIL: Another threat.

WINNIE: Not a threat I don't threaten I warn.

APRIL: Well here's a little warning for you. Back off or I'll make you back off. Is that clear?

WINNIE: You were nothing but a nerd before Bradley took an interest in you now you think you have the right to tell me what to do. I told him this is what happens when they're brought into our world. They think they actually belong. (Brad walks over.)

BRAD: Winnie leave her alone. Now!

WINNIE: Bradley dear don't tell me you've already forgotten about our little arrangement.

BRAD: Just leave her alone Win. She's not bothering you, the plan still stands, and it won't kill you to be a little nice. I promise you it won't.

WINNIE: Fine. I'll leave for now, but not because you told me to, only because I'm finished with her for the moment. (Winnie walks out of the library and Brad sits down next to April.)

APRIL: What plan? What arrangement? What's going on?

BRAD: Don't worry about it. April we can't go to the dance.

APRIL: You're such a coward. (April picks up her books and walks out just as the bell rings.)

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory walks in and sits down at her desk. Sean leans over and puts a cup of coffee on her desk.)

SEAN: Welcome back beautiful. How's the store going?

RORY: Great thank you. (Rory takes a sip of the coffee.) Mmm this is good.

SEAN: Thank you.

RORY: You made it?

SEAN: I know you like it stronger than most.

RORY: Well thank you.

SEAN: So I heard you were coming in today and I'm like wow. What is a girl who just got permission to work from home doing back in the newsroom?

RORY: Well since I've been home Jess hasn't written anything so I figured if I went in he'd get bored and write.

SEAN: That's nice of you driving all the way here just so he'd write.

RORY: Well I'm also meeting my friend Kelly for lunch. You met Kelly didn't you?

SEAN: Yes I do believe I had the pleasure of meeting her. Is she coming here?

RORY: Yes actually she'll be here around 1.

SEAN: Is she still dating the actor?

RORY: I doubt it.

SEAN: I look forward to seeing her.

RORY: Hey she just lost her job leave her alone.

SEAN: How'd she lose her job?

RORY: She asked a guy to cover for her and he gave her false information.

SEAN: Poor Kelly. Let her know that if she needs a place to stay my door's open to anyone.

RORY: I'll do that.

CUT TO TRUNCHEON CONSTRUCTION SITE

(Jess is sitting on a beach chair writing in front of the site. A worker comes out and stands in front of him. Jess looks up.)

JESS: You're doing that blocking out all the light thing again.

WORKER: Sorry boss. The boss (pause.) other boss wants to know if you really wanted a pool in the middle of the store or if you were just joking.

JESS: I was just joking.

WORKER: Ok. HE WAS JUST JOKING! (Jess rubs his ear and the worker leaves.)

JESS: We can't just lease a place Jess. We need to build our own place Jess. Yea well you're not the one who has to sit and watch them because they screw up. While writing a book no less.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

(Lorelai walks in and goes straight for the coffee. Sookie takes it out of her hand.)

LORELAI: Sook I haven't had coffee in a week. If I don't have some I'm going to die. I drank coffee while I was pregnant with Rory and she turned out fine.

SOOKIE: Luke will kill me if he finds out.

LORELAI: Who's going to tell him?

SOOKIE: No coffee.

LORELAI: Please I need coffee. Sookie please I'm begging you I need it.

SOOKIE: You need something to replace coffee.

LORELAI: Replace?

SOOKIE: Yea you know like something else you can have that you like when ever you think about coffee.

LORELAI: Like what?

SOOKIE: Chocolate?

LORELAI: Chocolate

SOOKIE: Yea you could have a piece of chocolate every time you want coffee it even has a little caffeine.

LORELAI: Think it will help?

SOOKIE: Only one way to find out. (Sookie walks to a cabinet and takes out a piece of chocolate.) Darkest I have 95 percent. (Lorelai takes the chocolate and eats it.) Feel better?

LORELAI: A little. That was kind of gross though.

SOOKIE: We'll go down 10 percent each day.

LORELAI: Ok. Is 85 less gross?

SOOKIE: I've never eaten anything higher than 70 plain.

LORELAI: Neither have I before today.

SOOKIE: How bad was it?

LORELAI: You try it.

SOOKIE: I'll pass.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Zack is serving customers. Kirk walks in and sits at the counter.)

ZACK: Could you sit at a table? There's no one else here to work the counter Luke left to go help out Jess.

KIRK: I want to sit here.

ZACK: Why? (Zack puts down the last plate of food and walks to the counter to print up a bill.)

KIRK: It's been my experience that people up here get faster service.

ZACK: Not today Kirk because no one is here.

KIRK: I will not move!

ZACK: Then you will not get food. (Zack walks into the back.)

KIRK: You don't have the right to refuse. (Zack walks back out carrying food.)

ZACK: You're right. (Zack gives the food to the table next to the last table he served. They switch. Zack walks back to Kirk.) While Luke is gone Caesar acts in his place. (Zack goes into the kitchen. Caesar comes out.)

CAESAR: Kirk either wait for a table or leave. The counter is closed.

KIRK: Fine I'll go to Weston's. (Kirk gets up and leaves.)

CAESAR: I'm going to kill Luke. He leaves on the busiest day. (Zack walks out carrying drinks.)

ZACK: Jess needed his help.

CAESAR: Fine I'll kill Jess then.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory is looking at the clock on her computer. Sean rolls over next to her every couple seconds and looks at her clock too.)

RORY: Would you stop that!

SEAN: Kelly's late.

RORY: By like 15 minutes.

SEAN: Yes but that's late.

RORY: She was flying in maybe her plane got delayed.

SEAN: Or it crashed.

RORY: I think we would've heard about that by now.

SEAN: So you admit that she's late enough that had the plane crashed we would've already heard.

RORY: New technology is a wonderful thing isn't it. (Kelly comes running in pulling a guy along with her.)

KELLY: I'm so sorry I'm late Rory.

RORY: Don't worry about it.

SEAN: Hi Kelly.

KELLY: Hi. So Rory, where are we going? Falafel stand?

RORY: I thought someplace with chairs would be better.

KELLY: I can't really afford chairs right now unless they have pictures of clowns on them.

RORY: I can afford clown-less chairs.

KELLY: I know hun but I don't want to take your money.

RORY: Fine. Who's the guy?

KELLY: Oh. (She turns and looks at him.) This is Matt. I met him in the airport.

RORY: And he followed you here.

SEAN: Good one.

RORY: Thank you.

KELLY: Who are you?

SEAN: I'm Sean. We met last time you were here.

KELLY: Oh right. Anyway no he didn't follow me here. His grandmother died and left him an apartment in New York and he offered to let me live there rent free until I get a job.

RORY: Kelly can I talk to you for a second. (She looks around.) Alone.

KELLY: Sure.

RORY: Great. (Rory gets up and walks to the restroom. Kelly follows.) Are you crazy?

KELLY: Um no.

RORY: Retarded?

KELLY: No.

RORY: Drugged.

KELLY: No.

RORY: You're perfectly sane.

KELLY: Yes.

RORY: Then why on earth are you even considering moving in with a guy you've known for all of a few hours.

KELLY: Hun, have you seen him.

RORY: Yes and he's very cute but when normal girls see a cute guy in an airplane they take a picture and show all their friends. They don't move in with him!

KELLY: I've got no where else to go.

RORY: What happened to you staying with me?

KELLY: Rory I'll be fine. I'm a city mouse. A city mouse can't live with a country mouse for any length of time or the city mouse will go nuts.

RORY: Fine move in with airplane boy. If you need anything call me ok. (Rory walks away.)

KELLY: What about lunch? (Rory stops by the door and turns around.)

RORY: I'm not hungry. (Rory walks out.)

CUT TO TRUNCHEON SITE

(Luke is inside the unfinished building inspecting everything. The contractor was following him. The workers were following the contractor.)

LUKE: There needs to be a tarp over that whole in the roof you still haven't fixed after the storm yesterday. (A worker gets tarp and goes to put it up.) Ok better today than yesterday but one more mistake and you're all replaced. (Luke walks outside where Jess is standing looking at him in shock.)

JESS: Wow.

LUKE: You're welcome.

JESS: I didn't thank you.

LUKE: You were going to.

JESS: Yes but you didn't know that.

LUKE: Well obviously you're not as unpredictable as you thought because I did know that you were going to thank me.

JESS: Well than you could've waited.

LUKE: I thought I'd save you the trouble.

JESS: You're not supposed to you know what never mind. I'll see you later. (Both get into their separate cars.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(April walks in and drops her bag on the floor by the door. She walks into the kitchen and takes a tub of Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer a. She goes into the living room and puts on LMN then curls up with her ice cream. Lorelai walks in and trips over the backpack but catches herself before she falls. She moves the backpack and sits down next to April.)

LORELAI: What kind?

APRIL: Dublin Mudslide.

LORELAI: That bad?

APRIL: Brad and I broke up.

LORELAI: Oh what happened?

APRIL: He couldn't stand the pressure.

LORELAI: I'm sorry babe and right before the dance too.

APRIL: I don't care. I didn't want to go to the dance anyway.

LORELAI: Oh April.

APRIL: I didn't. It's just a dumb dance. I'll just be a room full of people I hate who hate me and the music will suck and I'd have a terrible time so why even bother going right.

(The door opens and closes and Rory walks in angrily. She sees April crying and sits on the other side of her.)

RORY: What happened?

LORELAI: She and Brad broke up.

RORY: Oh April Im sorry.

APRIL: I don't care. (She wipes her eyes.)

LORELAI: Of course you do.

RORY: And it's ok.

LORELAI: It always hurts having your heart broken especially the first time.

APRIL: I shouldn't be mad at him. I mean I don't even know what I would do in that situation.

LORELAI: If you're mad. Be mad. You're allowed.

APRIL: Am I really though?

RORY: Of course you are.

APRIL: Thanks.

LORELAI: No problem let's order in tonight and we'll have a little girls' night in.

APRIL: You guys don't have plans.

LORELAI: Nope and I can eat all the ice cream I want because I'm pregnant.

RORY: Yea I'm free I just have to go call someone.

APRIL: Jess?

RORY: Um no.

APRIL: You do have plans.

RORY: No we were just going to eat dinner at Luke's tonight I can cancel no big deal.

APRIL: Go.

RORY: No I don't really want to go. I'd rather hang here.

APRIL: Go. Wait it's Friday don't you have dinner?

LORELAI: They're away.

APRIL: Oh come on this is a rare night you have off go have fun I can have a pity party alone.

LORELAI: We're staying.

RORY: I'll go call Jess. (Rory walks into the kitchen.)


	10. Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

**A/N: Most if not all readers of this story know that I am juggling two stories. In a moment of temporary insanity I took on yet another story. This new story shouldn't interfere with either of my two Gilmore Girls stories and since they were started first and at the moment have more readers they will be my top priority. However after August 20th updates on all of my _in progress_ stories will have a huge decrease in frequency of updates. Just a heads up. I'll try to get in as many chapters as I can before that date.**

Episode 8.10- Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT A TREE LOT IN STARS HOLLOW

(Lorelai, Rory, and April and walking through the lot arm in arm looking at each tree. Jess and Luke lag behind not even turning their head to glance at trees.)

RORY: I like this one!

LORELAI: It's only 4 feet! We're taller than it.

RORY: It's cute.

APRIL: It's tiny. I think we should get a big one!

LORELAI: Here! Here!

APRIL: Bigger than Brad's!

LORELAI: Yea!

APRIL: Fuller than Brad's!

LORELAI: Yea!

APRIL: Better than Brad's!

LORELAI: Yea!

RORY: Sorry to burst your bubbles but have either of you even seen Brad's tree?

APRIL: Um no.

LORELAI: We'll just get the biggest fullest bestest tree here.

JESS: How about we get the easiest one to carry and decorate.

LUKE: Here, here.

RORY: Mine wins! (Lorelai and April pout.)

(Opening Credits)

CHILTON CLASSROOM- BEFORE CLASS

(April is sitting at her desk brushing up on some reading. A girl walks to the desk in front of her and sits on it facing her.)

GIRL: You're Brad's ex.

APRIL: Yep. (Without looking up from her textbook.)

GIRL: Hi I'm Mel.

APRIL: April.

MEL: I know.

APRIL: Then I'd prefer if you'd call me by my name and not Brad's ex. (She looks up.) If you don't mind.

MEL: Sorry.

APRIL: No problem. What do you want or did you just come over here to ask if I was in fact Brad's ex.

MEL: I was actually wondering if you'd like to come to my Christmas Party or Winter Party as my parents' are calling it this year. It's this weekend.

APRIL: No thanks.

MEL: Other plans?

APRIL: Yes actually the annual Winter Carnival in Stars Hollow.

MEL: Well if you change your mind here's the invitation. (She hands April a card.) Brad won't be there.

APRIL: Thanks.

MEL: No problem. (Mel turned around as the teacher closed the door and walked in.)

CUT TO DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

(Lorelai walks in and Sookie gets out her daily dose of chocolate.)

LORELAI: I'm not craving it. (She shrugged.)

SOOKIE: Take it anyways. (Lorelai took the chocolate square from her hand and ate it.)

LORELAI: Wow that's sweet.

SOOKIE: You're officially on milk chocolate.

LORELAI: Hooray for me!

SOOKIE: Does Luke know you've been doing this or does he think you're just being amazing.

LORELAI: He thinks I'm being amazing.

SOOKIE: Well that's nice of you to allow him to think you have that kind of willpower. How's April? Still sad?

LORELAI: No now she's pissed and insists on doing everything better than him. If his essay is four pages hers is five. If his tree is 8 feet hers has to be nine. If he gets and A she has to get an A plus. It's ridiculous.

SOOKIE: It's cute.

LORELAI: Puppies are cute. Rabid dogs are frightening.

SOOKIE: You're too hard on them. We have a bride to be coming in today. She wants to plan a New Years wedding.

LORELAI: She wants to start planning for a New Years wedding a week before Christmas.

SOOKIE: I know but she's throwing a lot of money at us to do this.

LORELAI: Ok I guess it can't be too hard. When's she coming?

SOOKIE: Should be here soon.

VOICE-FEMALE: I need to speak to Lorelai Gilmore! I don't care if she's busy. I don't care if she's with the queen of England. Get me Lorelai Gilmore! (Michel walks into the kitchen.)

MICHEL: Muffy Harrington to see you Lorelai.

LORELAI: Thanks.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Rory walks in and sits at her decorated desk. Sean rolls over.)

RORY: Hey Sean. Merry Christmas.

SEAN: Merry Christmas. Kelly called looking for you. I told her you weren't here yet but would be coming in. She hung up on me. She seemed upset.

RORY: I don't care.

SEAN: Yes you do. What are your holiday plans?

RORY: Nothing fancy. We'll probably just watch movies at the house. This weekend is the Winter Carnival though.

SEAN: That sounds like fun.

RORY: You should come. I mean if you're not busy.

SEAN: I'm never busy.

RORY: Then you should come. Saturday. It starts at 6.

SEAN: I'll be there but won't you're boyfriend be upset.

RORY: No of course not. Jess isn't like that. (Kelly comes running into the newsroom crying. Rory stands up.)

KELLY: Oh Rory you were right. As soon as I got a job and got some money and talked about moving out he cleaned me out and moved leaving me with the rent and no money. (Rory hugged her and led her to the chair to sit down. She did.) Oh Rory I should've listened to you! I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

RORY: Of course I forgive you Kelly. We'll go back to the original plan. You can stay with me. The rent isn't in your name right?

KELLY: I'm not that stupid.

RORY: Then you can't be held responsible.

KELLY: Thanks Rory.

RORY: No problem. I have to stay full day today it's my last day until after the New Year. Why don't you go shopping?

KELLY: No money.

SEAN: I can loan you some cash.

KELLY: I couldn't take money from someone I've never even met before.

SEAN: We've met twice.

KELLY: Oh well still.

SEAN: I insist. Actually if you won't mind I haven't really had time to go Christmas shopping. I'd pay for the gifts and your time of course.

KELLY: Oh my god! Are you serious? I'd love to. Just give me the list of who you're buying for.

SEAN: Ok. (He gets a piece of paper and writes it down then hands it to her along with a lot of cash. She takes it and skips off much happier than when she came.)

RORY: Thanks.

SEAN: No problem at all. One less thing for me to worry about.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Jess is sitting in the diner empty due to heavy snow. Luke walks out of the kitchen and sits next to him.)

LUKE: Do you know how long ago we got that tree?

JESS: Little over a week.

LUKE: Think they'll ever decorate it?

JESS: Nope.

LUKE: Think we should do it for them?

JESS: Nope.

LUKE: Think we'll end up doing it anyway?

JESS: Yep.

LUKE: Think we should get it over with?

JESS: Yep

LUKE: Ok

JESS: Hey Luke

LUKE: Yea?

JESS: What would you rather have?

LUKE: What do you mean?

JESS: Boy or girl?

LUKE: I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought. I guess a boy. I mean I already have April and I kind of had Rory.

JESS: Have we filled our heart to heart quota for the day yet.

LUKE: I think so.

JESS: Good.

LUKE: Hamburger?

JESS: Ok.

LUKE: Ok.

CUT TO CHILTON CAFETERIA

(April is sitting alone reading and listening to her iPod. Her tray is lying in front of her. The sandwich half eaten. Brad sits down across from her.)

BRAD: Why won't you talk to me?

APRIL: Because I don't want to. Go away.

BRAD: Not until you talk to me. (April puts away her book and iPod.)

APRIL: What do you want me to say Brad. You gave into the pressure. I don't care. It's over it's done with. I can't exactly say I wouldn't have done the same thing has the situation been reversed.

BRAD: You wouldn't have. You're a better person than I am.

APRIL: That's probably true but I guess we'll never know now will we?

BRAD: I'm so sorry April. Let me make it up to you.

APRIL: Brad just forget about me. Go back to your life. Go back to your rich friends. Please your parents. Go to law school. Marry a cute girl with no brains. Have a couple kids. Grow old in your condo on the beach in Florida. Die and be buried in a casket that costs more than my house. Just don't ever bother me again.

BRAD: April please.

APRIL: Don't Brad. Just don't. Walk away. Don't look back.

BRAD: As you wish. (Brad gets up and walks away.)

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Kelly comes back with bags of stuff. She sets them down by Sean's desk.)

KELLY: Ok. Let's start with your dad. (She pulls out a box from Sharper Image.) It's Bob.

SEAN: Oh I heard about those. They seem cool.

KELLY: They are. Now your mom. (Kelly pulls a box out of a Macy's bag.) It's a robe with matching slippers. She'll love it I promise. Same one used at all the best spas.

SEAN: Nice.

KELLY: For your sister. (She pulls out another box.) It's an organizer and I also got her an extra bed set but I couldn't carry it. It'll be great for her dorm. Last but not least. For your grandmother. (She gets another box from the Macy's bag.) A super comfy pajama set.

SEAN: This is great Kelly thanks.

KELLY: I'm not done. I had a little extra so I picked up something for you. (She hands him an Armani bag. He pulls a box out of it.) Wait until Christmas.

SEAN: Thanks Kelly really. (He gets out his wallet and takes out a hundred.) You deserve more but it's all I have left.

KELLY: Are you kidding this is more than enough. I didn't make this working a whole day doing something I hated. This only took me a few hours and I had fun.

SEAN: Well I'm glad. (Kelly turned around and looked behind her.)

KELLY: Where's Rory?

SEAN: She went to go pick up some lunch. She's probably not even there yet. Do you want me to call and tell her to get you something too?

KELLY: No I ate while shopping.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY DINING ROOM

(Lorelai is showing Muffy around.)

MUFFY: This is perfect. Ok so we'll have the reception in here and the ceremony in the garden. Can you get everything ready by New Years?

LORELAI: I think so. It's simple enough.

MUFFY: Great I really want our first kiss as a married couple to be at midnight. If you don't think you can do it I'd totally understand though. I didn't realize you were pregnant. (Lorelai looks at her slightly puffed stomach.)

LORELAI: I didn't realize it was obvious yet.

MUFFY: Don't worry it's only because I saw a picture of you taken just a few months ago and you were very thin.

LORELAI: Oh well thank you then.

MUFFY: When are you due?

LORELAI: Not until July.

MUFFY: Congratulations. Will this be your first?

LORELAI: Second.

MUFFY: How old is your first?

LORELAI: 23.

MUFFY: Oh wow.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Luke and Jess are still sitting at the same table. Lorelai walks in.)

LORELAI: Can I talk to you in private please.

JESS: I'll go upstairs. (Jess leaves. Lorelai sits down.)

LORELAI: I want to get married.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: I want to get married.

LUKE: Ok.

LORELAI: Before the baby comes.

LUKE: Ok.

LORELAI: Before I get so fat I'm hideous.

LUKE: You could never be hideous

LORELAI: Luke.

LUKE: Sorry. Ok.

LORELAI: Ok.

LUKE: Ok.

LORELAI: Jess! (Jess comes back down and sits back down at the table. Lorelai leaves.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Jess is tangled up in lights and Luke is trying to unravel him. He finally becomes free and falls onto the couch. Luke laughs Jess gets up and starts helping Luke string the lights. They finish and look at it.)

LUKE: Do you know where the Christmas stuff is?

JESS: You know this house better than I do.

LUKE: I'll look down here. I know it's not upstairs so you can look in the garage and the attic.

JESS: Ok.

CUT TO CHILTON LIBRARY- AFTER SCHOOL

(April is sitting at the table reading. Mel comes in and sits across from her.)

MEL: Hi.

APRIL: Hi.

MEL: Think about the party ok. Please.

APRIL: Ok.

MEL: That doesn't sound very convincing but I'll take it. (Mel skips off. April looks at her watch and walks out the other door to catch her bus.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Lorelai, Rory, April, and of course Kelly somehow manage to all get back at the same time. They all walk in together. The tree is decorated and lit up surrounded by exhausted Luke and Jess lying on the floor.)


	11. Party People

Episode 8.11- Party People

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT CHILTON LIBRARY

(April walks in and sees Mel sitting at a table. She walks over and sits down.)

APRIL: Did some digging.

MEL: Oh?

APRIL: Found out that you're here on a scholarship. Everyone in your family has gone here. Your family had money a long time ago sometime in the 70s I believe you lost everything. Now you're family's getting it back together and this party is your chance to get back in with society. When you said Brad wasn't coming you only meant he wasn't coming unless I came. Your families used to be friends when yours lost everything his stopped talking to yours. I was your only chance to rebuild the friendship.

MEL: Very good. Will you come?

APRIL: Fine but only because the carnival was cancelled due to snow damage.

MEL: God bless the snow. (Mel got up and walked out of the library.)

(Opening Credits)

LUKE'S DINER

(April walks in all dressed up for the formal party. All of Stars Hollow is in Luke's because with the carnival cancelled there's nothing to do. Everyone goes aww. April rolls her eyes and sits at the counter. Luke walks out of the kitchen.)

LUKE: Wow. April you look great.

APRIL: Thanks. (She rubs her ear.)

LUKE: What's wrong?

APRIL: Rory burned it. (Rory walks in just in time to hear the comment.)

RORY: Did not!

APRIL: Did so!

RORY: Hey you better be nice or I'm not going to be your easy out.

LUKE: Easy out?

APRIL: Rory, Jess, Kelly, and Sean are going to hang out in Hartford in case the party is incredibly lame or there's no escaping Brad and I need to get out.

LUKE: How will you do that?

APRIL: Well I text an SOS from a bathroom. Then Rory will call 5 minutes later after I get around a bunch of people. There will be a family emergency and I'll have to leave.

LUKE: That's nice.

RORY: That's an easy out.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Sean is sitting at his desk staring at his computer. He picks up the phone.)

CUT TO RORY'S APARTMENT

(The phone rings and Kelly gets it and sits down on the couch.)

KELLY: Hello?

CUT TO NEWSROOM

SEAN: Hey. Whatcha doin?

CUT TO RORY'S APARTMENT

KELLY: Nothing. You?

CUT TO NEWSROOM

SEAN: Nothing. Do you know if we're supposed to go with Rory and Jess to get April?

CUT TO RORY'S APARTMENT

KELLY: I don't think so. Why?

CUT TO NEWSROOM

SEAN: I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out just the two of us. If the have to go get April I mean.

CUT TO RORY'S APARTMENT

KELLY: Yea that sounds like fun. If they have to get April I mean.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

SEAN: Well good. I should get back to work.

CUT TO RORY'S APARTMENT

KELLY: Yea you should. Bye.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

SEAN: Yea bye. (He hangs up and finishes working.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK YARD

(Rory and April are waiting on the porch. Jess walks up. Rory throws him the keys badly but he catches it anyway. He opens the car and starts it so the heater starts running. April and Rory get up and walk to the car. April gets in the back. Rory takes shot gun and Jess drives.)

APRIL: Here's the address. (April hands him a sticky note. Rory takes it from him and puts it into the GPS her grandfather bought her for her birthday.)

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Lorelai sits in the only empty chair at the counter and watches Luke run around serving people. Zack comes out of the kitchen and starts running around too. Lorelai laughs. Finally when everyone is served he walks around the counter and stands in front of Lorelai.)

LORELAI: Poor Lukey. (She kisses him.)

LUKE: I really wish I had some extra help.

LORELAI: Oh come on the work is done. Now they'll just sit there for the rest of the night.

LUKE: Desert.

LORELAI: Fine I'll help with the desert.

LUKE: Thank you.

LORELAI: You're welcome. After can you leave the diner to Caesar and Zack so we can enjoy our night alone? Everyone under 30 is gone. It's just us. No Rory. No Kelly. No April. No Jess.

LUKE: Ok fine. After desert we can go home.

LORELAI: Thank you.

CUT TO OUTSIDE MEL'S HOUSE

(April gets out of the car and walks to Mel's door. The door opens before she can walk and she's pulled in by Mel.)

MEL: Hey!

APRIL: He's here isn't he?

MEL: I can't thank you enough. My family is thrilled. I got a Winters to come over.

APRIL: And it's winter. How ironic.

MEL: It's a big house. There's a definite chance you'll never. (Mel stops talking as Brad walks up. She leaves.)

BRAD: Hey.

APRIL: Hey.

BRAD: You friends with Mel?

APRIL: Not really. I just didn't have anything better to do.

BRAD: What about the carnival?

APRIL: Snow damage.

BRAD: Sorry.

APRIL: S'ok.

BRAD: Can we go somewhere more private and talk?

APRIL: Um. (Pause) Sure.

BRAD: Great.

CUT TO ITALIAN RESTAURANT IN HARTFORD

(Rory and Jess spot Kelly and Sean and join them at the table.)

RORY: You two look cozy.

KELLY: Shut up.

JESS: Sean?

SEAN: Yep.

JESS: Nice to meet you.

SEAN: You too.

RORY: So I say we should expect a cal around 8 so that should give us plenty of time to eat. (Rory takes a breadstick.)

KELLY: What makes you so sure she'll call?

RORY: You should've seen her.

JESS: She looked miserable.

RORY: So Kel how's the new job going.

KELLY: Obits are actually more exciting than I thought. It's kind of fun. Although I hate when a family member writes their own. Then I don't get to do anything.

RORY: Sorry.

CUT TO AN EMPTY ROOM- MEL'S HOUSE

(Brad turns on the light and they both sit on the couch.)

BRAD: I miss you.

APRIL: Brad.

BRAD: I'm sorry but I do.

APRIL: We've been through this.

BRAD: I know. I know but April please you have to listen to me.

APRIL: I'm listening.

BRAD: All my life I've been doing exactly what my parents' expected of me. It's hard to break a habit like that. I really like you April and I don't want something as stupid as our difference in upbringing to stop us from being together.

APRIL: Brad you're not making this any easier. I'm sorry but it just can't happen. (April gets up.)

BRAD: April please.

APRIL: Don't. (She walks out.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Lorelai and Luke walk in and take off their coats. Luke goes into the kitchen to make dinner and Lorelai starts looking for a movie.)

LUKE: What do you want?

LORELAI: Something hot.

LUKE: Very specific.

LORELAI: What do you want to watch?

LUKE: Something good.

LORELAI: Very specific. (Luke walks out of the kitchen and Lorelai walks towards it. They crash and fall to the ground. Luke crawls over to laughing Lorelai and puts her hand on her stomach for the first time since she told him she was pregnant. She stopped laughing instantly.)

LUKE: You ok?

LORELAI: I'm fine. When I was pregnant with Rory I got pushed into a wall.

LUKE: A wall?

LORELAI: Some girls at my school weren't very fond of me after I got pregnant. (She got up. Luke got up too.) How about Nine Months?

LUKE: Really?

LORELAI: Nine Months or Willy Wonka.

LUKE: Nine Months it is. (Lorelai walks to the living room and gets out the Nine Months DVD. Luke goes back into the kitchen.)

LUKE: How about soup?

LORELAI: That's hot. (Lorelai puts in the DVD and turns on the TV.)

LUKE: Campbell's ok?

LORELAI: Perfect.

LUKE: Ok.

CUT TO MEL'S HOUSE

(April walks back downstairs and pushes her way through the people dancing to find someplace to hide. A boy stops her.)

BOY: Hey baby, want to dance?

APRIL: I don't (April sees Brad coming.) Sure.

BOY: I'm Robert.

APRIL: April. (They start dancing. Brad taps Robert's shoulder.)

BRAD: May I cut in?

ROBERT: Sure man. (Robert leaves.)

APRIL: Why won't you leave me alone?

BRAD: I want to apologize.

APRIL: You've done that already. Several times actually.

BRAD: Then why are you still mad?

APRIL: Because you really hurt me. (April walks away and doesn't even bother getting to a bathroom before texting Rory. She goes into a smaller room where a couple girls she recognized form gym class were talking. Her phone rings. She takes it out of her purse and answers it.)

APRIL: Hello?

CUT TO RESTAURANT

RORY: On my way.

CUT TO MEL'S

APRIL Oh no are you sure? There's no other way. They can't just fix him. Ok well I'll wait for you outside. (April hangs up the phone and puts it back in her purse.)

GIRL: What happened?

APRIL: My dog got hit by a car. (April tries to cry.) They have to put him down.

GIRL: Oh that's awful! I'm so sorry.

APRIL: Thank you. (April stand up and walks out the door.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Lorelai and Luke are eating their soup watching the movie. The phone rings. They let the machine pick it up.)

RORY: Hey mom, Luke. We're going to pick up April. We'll be back in about an hour.

LORELAI: So much for our night alone.

LUKE: We knew this would happen.

LORELAI: I didn't think it'd happen so soon.

CUT TO MEL'S FRONT PORCH

(April sits down on the swing. Brad comes out a moment later and sits next to her.)

BRAD: I heard your dog was hit by a drunk driver and killed. You don't have a dog.

APRIL: I never said the driver was drunk and I didn't say the dog was dead I said we were putting him down.

BRAD: Well things get exaggerated. So who's coming to answer your SOS? Rory?

APRIL: And Jess they should be here soon.

BRAD: I didn't realize I'd hurt you that badly.

APRIL: Yea well you did. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough. No one has ever made me feel like that.

BRAD: April I'm so sorry.

APRIL: I know you are but I'm not sure I can forgive you Brad. (Real tears fell down April's cheeks. Brad wiped them away. She turned her face.) Don't.

BRAD: Don't what?

APRIL: Act all nice. You're confusing me.

BRAD: I'm sorry. I'll just go. (Brad stands up and turns to walk inside.)

APRIL: Wait. (April gets up. Brad turns around and she kisses him. The headlight from Rory's car shines on them and April pulls away. She walks backwards to the car stopping at the door.) Marry Christmas Brad. (She gets in the car.)

**A/N: 5 MS pages in an hour. I am good.**


	12. Now That’s What I Call News

Episode 8.12- Now That's What I Call News

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT LUKE'S

(Rory and Kelly walk downstairs. They sit at the counter. Lorelai, April, and Jess come in a second later and sit down.)

RORY: Did you guys all plan to come in at the same time?

APRIL: No we saw Jess walking over and we decided to walk together.

KELLY: You're going into the newsroom today right?

RORY: Yea why?

KELLY: Can I come?

RORY: You really like him don't you?

KELLY: You're not supposed to answer a question with a question.

RORY: Oh my god.

KELLY: We're just friends.

JESS: Really because it didn't look like you were just friends on New Year's Eve.

KELLY: You stay out of this!

APRIL: He's right though. I was there.

RORY: So was I.

LORELAI: Me too. (Luke walks out of the kitchen.)

LUKE: You too what?

LORELAI: I saw the Kelly/Sean kiss on New Year's

LUKE: Oh so did I. I didn't think it was going to end.

KELLY: Hey!

(Opening Credits)

NEWSROOM

(Kelly and Rory walk in. Sean gets up from his desk and kisses Kelly on the cheek. She blushes and smiles. Rory laughs and hums the wedding march.)

KELLY: Sean can I talk to you. (She pulls him out of earshot. Rory keeps laughing and turns on her computer. They come back a minute later. Sean sits down at his desk and Kelly leaves.)

RORY: You alright?

SEAN: I'm not her type.

RORY: Oh Sean. (Rory gets up and hugs him.) I'm going to kill her.

SEAN: I'm not her type.

RORY: Sean, don't listen to a word she says. She likes you I know she does. She just doesn't want to get burned.

SEAN: I won't hurt her.

RORY: I know that. She just doesn't know that. I'm going to go find her ok.

SEAN: Ok.

RORY: Ok. (Rory smiled and started walking away.)

CUT TO CHILTON LIBRARY

(April is studying before class like always. Brad walks in and sits down across from her.)

APRIL: Hi Brad.

BRAD: Hey. How was your break?

APRIL: Fine and yours?

BRAD: It was good. I had the whole house to myself well unless you count the staff.

APRIL: When did they leave?

BRAD: The day after school let out.

APRIL: You didn't spend Christmas with your family.

BRAD: No. But my old nanny came over for a little while. I heard you wanted to talk to me. What's up?

APRIL: This is hard to say but--

BRAD: Oh before you start are you busy this weekend?

APRIL: No why?

BRAD: I want you to meet my parents.

APRIL: You what?

BRAD: I like you and if they don't then they can just go to hell.

APRIL: Brad, listen, about that kiss--

BRAD: I'm so glad you decided to forgive me. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?

APRIL: I just wanted to know if you'd like to. (Pause) Be my date to my dad's wedding.

BRAD: I'd love to. (Brad leans across the table and kisses her then gets up and walks out he stops at the door and points up. The bell rings. April follows him out.)

CUT TO DRAGONFLY INN FRONT DESK

(Lorelai is standing at the desk talking to Michel.)

MICHEL: You asked me to plan because you were too busy. I'm planning.

LORELAI: You're planning a wedding for you! I asked you to plan a wedding for me! I knew I should've asked Sookie.

MICHEL: You did. She said she couldn't.

LORELAI: Oh right. Well I don't want doves, (Emily walks in) I don't want an ice sculpture, I don't want a limo. I want my 60's theme hippie wedding!

MICHEL: Hello Mrs. Gilmore.

LORELAI: Oh don't even try they're in--

EMILY: Hello Michel. (Lorelai turns around.)

LORELAI: Mom!

EMILY: Hello.

LORELAI: What are you doing here?

EMILY: Well when I heard that my only daughter was getting married in little over a week I came right back. Why wasn't I informed sooner?

LORELAI: Because neither was I.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: We're kind of just throwing it together last minute.

EMILY: Oh. Well how's it coming?

LORELAI: Fine.

EMILY: I thought I heard a bit of fighting.

MICHEL: I was only trying to help.

LORELAI: Yes. (She turns to Michel.) And I appreciate it but it's not really what I has going for.

EMILY: You're passing up what seems like a lovely wedding for a hippie wedding.

LORELAI: Yes mom and don't try and talk me out of it.

EMILY: It sounds like fun.

LORELAI: It does?

MICHEL: It does?

EMILY: Yes it does. You will be letting Richard and I chip in correct.

LORELAI: Oh really mom I've got it covered.

EMILY: I know but I'd like to be able to pay for my daughter's wedding.

LORELAI: Ok mom.

EMILY: Splendid. Do you have a dress?

LORELAI: Yes mom.

EMILY: Well are you going to let me see it?

CUT TO JESS'S ROOM

(Jess is sitting at his desk writing. Doula pushes the door open and waddles in.)

DOULA: Dessy (Jess turns around)

JESS: Hey Doula. Where's mommy?

DOULA: Mama go bye bye.

JESS: Where'd she go?

DOULA: Lu

JESS: Ok is daddy here?

DOULA: No mama se stay heyor.

JESS: Great, great, great, great.

DOULA: Dessy mad?

JESS: No. (He picks her up and puts her on his lap.) no I'm not mad. I just have to work.

DOULA: I be kite n wat.

JESS: Ok you be kite n wat. (Jess goes back to writing.)

DOULA: Weed to me.

JESS: Uh this really isn't your kind of story. How about I read you a different book?

DOULA: No Dessy swory.

JESS: Um ok. (Jess smirks.) Ok I'll read it to you. Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a princess named Doula. One day Doula was visiting with her people when a dragon swooped down and took her away. Her parents were very sad. They told their best men to go and look for her. One of the commoners wanted to help too. He had seen the dragon before in his lair and went to go find it again to rescue the princess. He took the sword his mentor had been making for the king and went off in search of the princess. When he came back he'd slain the dragon and rescued the princess. The boy was recognized by the king as a son of one of the greatest knights. The boy and the princess were married at once and they all lived happily ever after. (Jess looked down at Doula who was now fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and put her on his bed.)

CUT TO OUTSIDE RORY'S BUILDING

(Rory chased Kelly out of the building. She finally caught up when she stopped to hail a cab.)

RORY: Is there a reason why you just totally blew off a guy who's been so nice to you? (Kelly turned around and Rory saw that she was crying.)

KELLY: He's too perfect.

RORY: You are completely self destructive! You throw yourself at every jerk you see and when a nice cute guy who really cares about you comes along you throw him to the curb.

KELLY: I know. I know.

RORY: Kelly I'm not going to try and tell you what to do but if you don't go up and apologize I think you're going to regret it.

KELLY: You're right. You're so right. What would I do without you Rory?

RORY: Self destruct most likely.

KELLY: I'm going to go apologize.

RORY: Good. I'm going to go get some coffee we're out.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Lorelai walks in with Emily and points to a very light blue mini dress on the mannequin in the living room. Around the mannequin's neck hangs a long leather necklace with a peace sign on the end. On the floor are brown and black leather flip flops. On top of the headless mannequin is a pair of sunglasses.)

EMILY: It's (Pause) nice.

CUT TO NEWSROOM

(Kelly walks over to Sean. He turns and looks at her but doesn't say anything,)

KELLY: I'm sorry.

SEAN: Don't be sorry for being honest with me.

KELLY: I'm not. I'm sorry for lying to you.

SEAN: What?

KELLY: I like you Sean.

SEAN: You do?

KELLY: Yea.

SEAN: So do you want to go out with me tonight?

KELLY: Sure.

SEAN: Ok.

KELLY: Ok. I'll see you later.

SEAN: Yea.

CUT TO CHILTON CAFETERIA

(Mel sits down across from April.)

MEL: So how'd he take it?

APRIL: I didn't tell him.

MEL: you didn't?

APRIL: No. I couldn't he told me about how he spent Christmas with his staff and then he kept saying how happy he was that I forgave him and we were together again. I just couldn't do it. So I invited him to my dad's wedding instead.

MEL: April!

APRIL: I know I shouldn't have! I'm a horrible person!

MEL: Do you still like him?

APRIL: Of course I do but I'm just still so mad at him.

MEL: Well if you still like him maybe you should just look past it.

APRIL: I don't know if I can.

MEL: Won't know until you try.

APRIL: I guess you're right.

MEL: Of course I'm right I'm always right.

APRIL: He wants me to meet his parents this weekend.

MEL: Perfect. You can stay at my house Friday and go see his parents Saturday. That way if you need saving you don't have to make Rory hang in Hartford all day.

APRIL: Thanks.

MEL: No problem.

CUT TO LUKE'S

(Lorelai comes in and plops in an empty chair. Luke comes out.)

LORELAI: I had the worst day!

LUKE: What happened?

LORELAI: First Michel decided that our hippie theme was dumb and changed it. Then my mother came and she hated everything about the hippie wedding but she just kept saying that's nice.

LUKE: Sorry. (Liz walks downstairs.)

LORELAI: Liz?

LIZ: Hey Lorelai.

LORELAI: What were you doing in Rory's apartment?

LIZ: Oh I was just putting her Christmas present in her room. I told her I'd bring it to her as soon as I was done.

LORELAI: Oh ok. (Jess comes in with sleeping Doula in a stroller.)

LIZ: Hey baby. Why's she sleeping?

JESS: She was tired.

LIZ: She doesn't go to sleep without a story unless she's sick.

JESS: I told her a story.

LIZ: You told her a story. You just came up with a story like that.

JESS: It's kind of what I do.

LIZ: I know honey but you write adult books about strippers and drug dealers. You didn't tell her a story about strippers and drug dealers did you Jess because I'm trying not to screw this one up.

JESS: I didn't tell her a story about strippers and drug dealers. I told her a story about a princess named Doula who was rescued by a knight in shining armor.

LIZ: Good. I'll take her home. (Liz took the stroller from Jess and walked out. Jess sat down at the table with Lorelai. Rory walked in and sat down next to Jess kissing his cheek.)

RORY: Kelly and Sean are going out!

LORELAI: Big surprise.

RORY: Shut up I'm happy for them! (April walked in and sat down too.)

APRIL: Brad and I are back together and he's coming to the wedding.

LORELAI: Now that's what I call news.


	13. I Can Hear the Bells

Episode 8.13- I Can Hear the Bells

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT CRAP SHACK

(The door opens and Emily walks in followed by 6 masked girls. They go into the living room and throw a bag over Lorelai's head.)

LORELAI: Next time you might want to open the door a little more quietly.

(Opening Credits)

MISS PATTY'S

(Emily and the girls take off Lorelai's bag. The girls from the dance school are lined up in 2 rows. Miss Patty was on the other side of the studio.)

MISS PATTY: They're next recital is Hairspray themed. (Lorelai turned around to look at her.) I thought they could do a few numbers for the wedding.

LORELAI: That would be great!

MISS PATTY: I was thinking _I Can Hear the Bells _before the ceremony. Then at the reception _Welcome to the 60's_ and _Mama I'm a Big Girl Now._

LORELAI: Miss Patty this is the best present ever.

MISS PATTY: Anything for you. My girls are happy to do it. (One yawns.)

GIRL: Miss Patty I'm tired can we go home now?

MISS PATTY: Yes go. (The girls run out.) Well I won't keep you I know you have lots ore to do today. (The masked girls put the bag back on.)

LORELAI: Is this really necessary?

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

(Jess, TJ, Sean, Zack, Jackson, Richard and Kirk walk in. They sit down at the counter and Luke comes out.)

LUKE: I was wondering if I was going to get any customers tonight. Where's everyone else? Is Al's having a giveaway or something?

ZACK: Everyone's busy with Lorelai's party.

LUKE: Oh right.

JESS: You didn't want a bachelor party did you?

LUKE: Me oh no.

JESS: Good.

TJ: I thought we were throwing him a party.

J+S+Z+JA: TJ!

TJ: Oops sorry.

LUKE: You guys are throwing me a party.

SEAN: My idea!

LUKE: Of course.

JESS: I talked him out of mud wrestlers.

LUKE: Thank you.

KIRK: I'm hungry. (Luke gives Kirk a weird look.)

JESS: He invited himself.

LUKE: Of course. What do you want Kirk?

SEAN: No way!

JACKSON: He can wait until we get to the bar like the rest of us.

CUT TO WESTON'S

(The girls take off the bag. On each table are shot glasses filled with different kinds of deserts.)

LORELAI: Wow!

SOOKIE: (Masked.) Since you can't do real shots we decided shot glass deserts were the next best thing.

LORELAI: Why are you guys wearing those masks? I know who all of you are. (Lorelai points to each one naming them.) Rory, Kelly, Lane, Liz, and April.

RORY: It's for effect.

LIZ: Which table do you want to start with?

CUT TO BAR

(The guys are sitting at a table drinking beer finishing up they're nachos.)

LUKE: This was fun.

SEAN: Told you we should have gotten those mud wrestlers.

JESS: This is just the beginning. We're going to meet up with the girls.

JACKSON: Aren't they doing some girly tour thing.

ZACK: Didn't you hear after everyone is partying in the square.

TJ: My bachelor party was so much better than this.

J+S+Z+JA: Shut up TJ!

CUT TO GAZEBO

(The girls take off Lorelai's bag and put it in the garbage. The square is dark and empty. Lorelai looks at them. They take off their mask and the square lights turn on and everyone comes out. The guys come up behind them.)

LUKE: Hey

LORELAI: Hey. What are you doing here?

LUKE: Came for the party.

LORELAI: You knew?

LUKE: Only found out a few minutes ago.

LORELAI: Did you go see the Hairspray girls?

LUKE: The what girls?

LORELAI: Never mind. (Looks around and noticed they're the only ones not dancing.) Let's dance.

LUKE: Oh Lorelai it's bad enough I have to dance tomorrow. I hate dancing!

LORELAI: You danced at Liz's wedding.

LUKE: Well I was trying to impress you.

LORELAI: Please!

LUKE: Oh fine. (Lorelai squeals and Luke leads her onto the make shift dance floor around the gazebo.)

CUT TO RORY AND JESS

(They're dancing. Rory is watching Luke and Lorelai.)

RORY: I want that.

JESS: What?

RORY: I was never the girl who wanted to be a damsel in distress and have the prince come and save me on his white horse but I want that. I want what they have.

JESS: You want to get married? (Rory's head snaps back to look at Jess.)

RORY: I don't mean now. Or even in the foreseeable future. Just someday. (Pause) I don't even mean with you! I just mean you know sometime in the distant future with someone.

JESS: Oh so you're breaking up with me?

RORY: No I mean. Oh forget it. (Rory buries her head in his shoulder.)

JESS: I want that too. (Rory looks up at him.) Someday with someone. (Rory smiles.)

CUT TO SOOKIE AND JACKSON

(They're dancing. Both are looking at Lorelai and Luke.)

SOOKIE: They look happy.

JACKSON: They do.

SOOKIE: I'm glad they're getting married.

JACKSON: Everyone is.

SOOKIE: They're so perfect.

CUT TO KELLY AND SEAN

(Kelly and Sean are sort of kind of dancing together more dancing really closely.)

KELLY: They're cute.

SEAN: Yea they are. I just hope they don't regret this.

KELLY: What do you mean?

SEAN: Well they're getting married for the baby right?

KELLY: Kind of but they were engaged before.

SEAN: Exactly so they just recently got back together and now they're getting married and having a kid.

KELLY: Since when are you so cynical?

SEAN: I'm just worried.

KELLY: I think they'll be fine.

CUT TO LANE AND ZACK

(Dancing and looking at Luke and Lorelai.)

LANE: I've known both of them almost my whole life. I don't think either of them have ever been this happy.

ZACK: I haven't known them that long but I think you're right.

LANE: Do you think they miss us?

ZACK: I think they're fine.

LANE: They've been spending an awful lot of time with my mother what if she starts doing to them what she did to me.

ZACK: They're babies. I think they're fine.

LANE: Ok.

CUT TO EMILY AND RICHARD

(Same as everyone else.)

EMILY: They look happy.

RICHARD: Yes they do.

EMILY: I'm glad they're getting married. Lord knows we don't need another Gilmore child growing up without a father.

RICHARD: Danes

EMILY: What?

RICHARD: The child will be a Danes not a Gilmore.

EMILY: Oh yes well it seems the Gilmore name will die out with Rory.

RICHARD: Yes I suppose it will. (Emily looks at Rory and Jess.)

EMILY: Her child will most likely be a Mariano.

RICHARD: It makes it less disturbing that he has a different last name

EMILY: Slightly.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Several alarms go off in Lorelai's room. She smiles and walks downstairs thinking Luke would be down there. Instead it was Rory, April, and Sookie. Lorelai looks disappointed.)

RORY: Expecting Luke? (Lorelai nods.) If it makes you feel any better that was his suggestion for getting you up.

LORELAI: It does.

RORY: Good. Now we already brought everything to Dragonfly we just need you.

LORELAI: Let me throw on some clothes.

APRIL: Why don't you just go like that? You're going to change when we get there anyway.

RORY: Good point let's just go.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY

(The girls walk in. Luke, Jess, Jackson, and TJ are already in the lobby.)

RORY: Close your eyes! (Rory covers Luke's eyes.)

LUKE: She's not in her dress yet.

SOOKIE: Oh we're not taking any chances.

JESS: You're insane.

RORY: That's why you love me. (Rory kisses him still covering Luke's eyes.)

APRIL: Uh. (She looks at her watch.) We have to go get ready.

RORY: Bye. (They run up the stairs.)

CUT TO DRAGONFLY GARDEN

(Everyone is in 60s clothes sitting on the floor. The girls from Miss Patty come in and do their dance. Everyone laughs and applause as they leave. Luke stands up at the altar. Jess stands next to him. Jackson is next to Jess and TJ is at the end. The piano starts playing and Doula walks out with a basket of flowers but doesn't throw any. Jess looks at Morty and he stops playing. Liz gets up from her seat and kneels down by Doula.)

LIZ: you have to throw the flowers down like this. (Liz throws one down.)

DOULA: Dessy says towing twuff on da for is bad. (Liz looks at Jess. He shrugs. She motions for him to come. He walks down and kneels by Doula. Liz gets up and goes back to her seat.)

JESS: Why won't you throw the flowers?

DOULA: you said towing twuff is bad.

JESS: No. it's only bad in my room.

DOULA: Oh ok. (Jess goes back. Morty starts playing again and Doula goes down the aisle throwing the flowers and sits down in the front row with Liz. April comes out next then Sookie then Rory. When they were all up and on the other side of the altar everyone stood up and Lorelai walked out with Richard. When they reached the front row Luke came and took her from Richard and they walked up a little closer to Reverend Skinner.)


	14. Finally

Episode 8.14- Finally

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN IN DRAGONFLY GUESTROOM

(Luke and Lorelai walk in and flop on the bed. They roll onto their sides and start laughing.)

LORELAI: We're married.

LUKE: Yep.

LORELAI: Can we skip the reception?

LUKE: You want to skip cake?

LORELAI: No. Can't they just bring us cake up here? (Luke shakes his head.) Ok I'll change.

(Opening Credits)

DRAGONFLY DINING ROOM

(April looks around and sees Brad sitting alone. She walks over and sits down next to him.)

BRAD: I was beginning to think I came here alone.

APRIL: I'm sorry.

BRAD: No it's fine. I know you're busy.

APRIL: Still it wasn't fair of me to invite you then not even talk to you.

BRAD: I know you didn't want me to come.

APRIL: What?

BRAD: Mel told me.

APRIL: What? When?

BRAD: After you flaked last weekend.

APRL: I didn't flake.

BRAD: You flaked.

APRIL: Ok I flaked. (Rory walks over with Jess.)

RORY: Sorry to interrupt but they're coming.

APRIL: I'll talk to you later. (April followed Rory to the entrance of the dining room. Jess sat down across from Brad.)

JESS: I didn't even know you were here.

BRAD: Yeah neither did April until about five minutes ago.

JESS: She's been busy.

BRAD: Yeah I know.

CUT TO DINING ROOM ENTRANCE

(Lorelai and Luke are standing in the archway.)

APRIL: Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes.

RORY: Finally

GUESTS: Finally! (Luke and Lorelai walk into the dining room.)

LORELAI: (In Luke's ear.) What now?

LUKE: First dance. (Luke spins her around and into him. She laughs and kisses him.)

CUT TO THE TABLE

(Rory and April sit back down. Sookie and Jackson sit down too and watch Luke and Lorelai.)

SOOKIE: They look happy.

RORY: They do.

JESS: It's great that they're happy but why do we have to sit on pillows on the ground and eat at coffee tables?

APRIL: It's the 60s.

BRAD: They didn't have chairs in the 60s?

RORY: It's fun. Why do you have to be so negative?

SOOKIE: Oh they're coming back. (Luke and Lorelai sit down.)

LUKE: I still don't see why we couldn't use the regular tables.

JESS: Ha see he didn't like it either.

LORELAI: Shut up both of you. I'm pregnant and I'm down here.

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: Because it's the 60s!

CUT TO LATER

(Everyone is dancing. April and Brad are sitting at the table alone.)

APRIL: Come on. (Aprils stands up and walks outside. Brad follows her. Rory and Jess are sitting on the swing on the porch making out. April shakes her head and keeps walking. She finds a tree and sits down. Brad sits down too.)

BRAD: What's up?

APRIL: I hate Jimi Hendrix.

BRAD: You left so you didn't have to listen to a 3 minute song.

APRIL: I wanted to talk to you.

BRAD: Oh. (Brad stands up.)

APRIL: Sit down. (She tugs on his arm. He sits back down.) When I invited you I wanted to tell you that the kiss didn't mean I forgave you and definitely didn't mean that we were back together.

BRAD: But you didn't?

APRIL: No.

BRAD: Because you didn't mean it?

APRIL: No.

BRAD: Then why?

APRIL: I felt bad for you.

BRAD: So this was a pity date. (He stood up.)

APRIL: Brad.

BRAD: Congratulations April. You got your revenge. You hurt me just like I hurt you. (He walks away. April scrambles to her feet.)

APRIL: Brad! (He keeps on walking and she falls back down onto the grass. Rory walks over.)

RORY: Hey April. Where's Brad going?

APRIL: Home?

RORY: What happened?

APRIL: I don't know.

CUT TO DRAGONFLY LOBBY- AFTER RECEPTION

(Lorelai and Luke thank the last group for coming. Rory, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, Emily, Richard, and April walk into the lobby just as Luke and Lorelai are closing the door. Lorelai walks over to Emily and Richard.)

LORELAI: I thought you guys left.

EMILY: No, Lorelai you can't get rid of us that easily. It was a very nice wedding.

LORELAI: Thank you mom.

RICHARD: When are you leaving?

LORELAI: Tomorrow.

RICHARD: Have fun.

LORELAI: Oh we intend to.

EMILY: Don't be crude Lorelai.

LORELAI: Thank you for coming.

RICHARD: We wouldn't miss our only daughter's wedding for anything less than ignorance.

LORELAI: Point taken.

EMILY: We really should be going.

LORELAI: Of course. Bye mom, dad. (Lorelai hugs Richard then Emily.)

EMILY: Good bye Lorelai. (She starts walking out.)

RICHARD: Here. (He hands her a check.) Get some real tables. (He follows Emily out. Lorelai walks back over to the group.)

SOOKIE: We have to go too. The babysitter charges double if she's there more than 6 hours.

JACKSON: Kind of mean if you ask me.

LORELAI: I'd switch babysitters.

SOOKIE: We've thought about it but the kids really love her.

LORELAI: Sook I was joking.

SOOKIE: Oh right. Well bye. We'll see you tomorrow before you leave. (Sookie hugs Lorelai and they leave.)

RORY: We'll go too. Leave you guys alone. See you in the morning. (She hugs Lorelai and Luke.)

APRIL: Bye. (April hugs them.)

JESS: (From the door.) Come on. (The girls walk out. Jess stays behind. Lorelai kisses Luke and walks upstairs.) Congratulations.

LUKE: Thanks.

JESS: Well I should go they're probably wondering where I am.

LUKE: Yeah don't want them getting worried.

JESS: Yeah. (Jess leaves. Luke walks upstairs. Lorelai is standing in the middle of the room in only her underwear a small bump on her belly visible. He looks at it and she looks down frowning. He kisses her.)

LUKE: You look beautiful.

LORELAI: I look fat.

LUKE: No you don't.

LORELAI: Promise?

LUKE: Promise.

LORELAI: Good.

**A/N: Luke's a little out of character but he's hard. You know he is.**


	15. Fall Down Go Boom

Episode 8.15- Fall Down Go Boom

Written by Sky Faunteleroy

OPEN AT TRUNCHEON CONSTRUCTION SITE

(Rory and Jess are staring at the almost completed building. Rory looks down at Jess's laptop on the beach chair he always sits in. He notices her looking.)

JESS: Rory.

(Lorelai and Luke appear behind them.)

LORELAI: Boo! (Rory jumps while Jess merely turns around.) Well I scared one of you. (Rory spun around and hugged Lorelai.)

RORY: What are you doing here?

LUKE: She insisted we come here first.

RORY: How's baby?

LORELAI: Mad that it's still being referred to as baby. (She looks at Luke.)

JESS: It really isn't fair not to let them find out just because you don't want to know.

RORY: Good boy. (Rory patted his head.)

LORELAI: He's gotten even better in the week you had him to yourself.

RORY: Soon we'll be able to leave him in the house alone.

LORELAI: Well I don't know about that. I think we'd have to get him neutered first.

RORY: I think I like him fine just the way he is.

JESS: I'm glad. (Jess motions for him and Luke to move away from the madness and they both slip away.)

(Opening Credits)

NEWSROOM

(Kelly runs in and sits on Sean's lap.)

SEAN: What are you doing here?

KELLY: You know how you so kindly offered to let me move in with you since Jess has practically moved into the apartment.

SEAN: I believe I recall.

KELLY: I think I may take you up on that offer.

SEAN: You _were_ sleeping at Lorelai's weren't you?

KELLY: Yes but now that they're back—

SEAN: You can't do that anymore.

KELLY: Yeah.

SEAN: Ok we'll go back and get your stuff when I'm done here.

KELLY: I already have it. I took the truck. Rory's going to take the bus tomorrow and pick it up.

SEAN: What would you have done if I said?

KELLY: I knew you wouldn't.

CUT TO TRUNCHEON

(Rory is bouncing around occasionally looking over Jess's shoulder to read. Every time she does he looks at her and stops writing.)

RORY: I'm bored!

JESS: You're the one who wanted to come.

RORY: Well I thought it would be more fun than sitting with mopey April or wandering aimlessly around town with Kelly.

JESS: You could've gone back with Luke and Lorelai.

RORY: I didn't feel like it.

JESS: Then whose fault is it that you're bored.

RORY: Bob!

JESS: Bob?

RORY: Yes if he'd give me more than 1000 words I wouldn't be so bored.

JESS: So ask for more words.

RORY: No!

JESS: Rory normally I like taking a break from attempting to write to listen to your rambles but we've been through this one twice already so why don't you go shopping?

RORY: I don't want to go shopping.

JESS: Fine then I'm just going to turn this off. (He starts closing the laptop.)

RORY: No! You work. I'll go.

JESS: Here. (Jess throws her the keys. She tries to catch it but it falls to the floor. Jess laughs and she picks it up.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Lorelai and Luke are lying on the couch together enjoying their last day of no work.)

LORELAI: I hope it's a girl.

LUKE: You already had Rory wouldn't you like a boy.

LORELAI: No. Do you want a boy?

LUKE: I want a healthy baby.

LORELAI: Oh come on you know you have a preference.

LUKE: Well I'd like to have a girl. I mean when I found out about April she was already grown.

LORELAI: So we're on the same page.

LUKE: I guess.

LORELAI: Good because I really think it's going to be a girl.

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: I don't know I just do.

LUKE: You called didn't you.

LORELAI: I couldn't help it!

LUKE: Lorelai we agreed.

LORELAI: I know but I needed to know.

LUKE: We should pick out a name.

LORELAI: We should.

LUKE: Later?

LORELAI: Mmm sounds good.

CUT TO MALL

(Rory is walking through the mall looking at windows and runs into someone. They both fall to the ground.)

RORY: Sorry. (She helps pick up the other person's stuff they both get up.) Paris?

PARIS: Rory! (Paris hugs her.)

RORY: What are you doing here?

PARIS: Doyle's great-aunt died we came for the funeral. Did Lorelai and Luke get my gift?

RORY: Yes they loved it.

PARIS: Oh good. I'm sorry I couldn't make it.

RORY: Oh it's ok they understood.

PARIS: SO how are things going with Jess?

RORY: Good they're good. Much better than last time.

PARIS: That's great.

RORY: Yeah so how have you been? Our talks have been kind of short and sporadic since you started med school.

PARIS: Yeah I know it's been crazy.

RORY: How's Harvard?

PARIS: It's great. I'm glad I decided to go.

RORY: Good.

PARIS: I read your column. It's really great Rory. I'm glad you got everything you wanted.

RORY: You too.

PARIS: Hey I'm in town for a couple of days maybe we can hang out.

RORY: Definitely just give me a call. You know the number.

PARIS: Yea. Bye Rory.

RORY: Bye. (Paris leaves. Rory smiles and continues walking this time looking in front of her as not to run into anyone else.)

CUT TO CHILTON

(April is eating lunch in the library with Mel. Brad walks in. He sees April and walks out. April runs after him.)

APRIL: Brad, wait! (Brad looks back and starts walking faster.) Brad! (April also picks up speed not noticing a wet floor sign she slips and falls. Brad stops and turns around. She tries getting up but screams in pain. Brad rushes over and slides down next to her.)

BRAD: Don't move.

APRIL: Huh thanks. (A teacher walks by but doesn't see them.)

BRAD: Can I get some help over here? (The teacher walks back when she sees them she quickly walks over.)

TEACHER: What happened?

BRAD: She slipped.

TEACHER: What hurts?

APRIL: My leg and my back.

TEACHER: Ok don't move if you hurt your back you'll just make it worse. I'm going to call for an ambulance. (She walks away.)

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

(Lorelai and Luke are sleeping on the couch. The phone rings and they both wake up.)

LORELAI: Let the machine get it.

LUKE: It could be important.

LORELAI: Or it could be solicitation.

LUKE: Ok.

LORELAI: (machine) Hey this is Lorelai. April and Luke live here too. We're either screening or not here so leave a message and see what happens.

CHARLESTON: (voice-over) Hello this is Headmaster Charleston. (Luke gets up.) I'm sorry to—(Luke picks up the phone.)

LUKE: Hello?

CUT TO HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

CHARLESTON: Oh Mr. Danes good you're there. I'm sorry but April's been hurt. She's being taken to Hartford Hospital by ambulance.

CUT TO CRAP SHACK

LUKE: I'll be right there.

CUT TO OUTSIDE CHILTON

(April is being put into the ambulance.)

APRIL: Brad please. I don't want to go alone.

BRAD: Ok. (He climbs in.)

APRIL: Thank you.

BRAD: You know I can't say no to you.

CUT TO HARTFORD HOSPITAL

(Brad is sitting in the waiting room. Luke and Lorelai burst in. Brad sees them and stands up. They see him and walk over.)

LUKE: How is she?

BRAD: She's ok. She broke her ankle and bruised her tailbone but she'll be fine.

LORELAI: Oh Rory bruised her tailbone once when she was 6. She couldn't sit for a week.

LUKE: Do you know what room she is in?

BRAD: No they won't tell me because I'm not allowed in.

LORELAI: I'll find out. (Lorelai walks off.)

LUKE: Thank you for coming with her. I still don't like you but thank you.

BRAD: I hope she feels better. (Brad starts to walk away but Lorelai sees him walk away when she's walking back to Luke.)

LORELAI: Where do you think you're going? Stay here. I know she'll want to talk to you. (Brad walks back.) She's in room 211. I'm going to call Rory.

LUKE: I should call Anna.

LORELAI: Don't worry about it give me your phone I'll call you go sit with her. Brad, sit down. (Both Luke and Brad do as they're told.)

CUT TO TRUNCHEON

(Rory is walking back when her phone rings.)

RORY: Hello?

CUT TO HARTFORD HOSPITAL

LORELAI: Rory. April got hurt. She's at Hartford Hospital in room 211.

CUT TO TRUNCHEON

RORY: We're coming. (She hangs up her phone.) Jess we have to go April's in the hospital.

CUT TO HOSPITAL

LORELAI: Hello. Anna. This is Lorelai.

CUT TO ANNA'S HOUSE

ANNA: Oh hello.

CUT TO HOSPITAL

LORELAI: April got hurt at school. She's in the hospital.

CUT TO ANNA'S

ANNA: Oh my god. What happened?

CUT TO HOSPITAL

LORELAI: I'm not exactly sure yet. All I now is she broke her ankle and bruised her tail bone.

CUT TO ANNA'S

ANNA: Well it's her own damn fault. I should've never let her stay. I knew something like this would happen.

CUT TO HOSPITAL

LORELAI: Whoa! This could've just as easily happened in New Mexico with you. She was at school!

CUT TO ANNA'S

ANNA: I highly doubt it. I should've known better than to leave her in Luke's care. He couldn't look after a puppy let alone a person.

CUT TO HOSPITAL

LORELAI: You listen and you listen good. Luke Danes is an amazing father. He loves that girl more than anything and would do anything for her. This was not his fault. If anything it was the school's fault! Luke was a better dad to my kid than her father and he's great with April. So don't you dare blame Luke. Don't you dare! (Lorelai hangs up and goes to see April. Brad looks around and follows her.)

CUT TO APRIL'S ROOM

(Lorelai stops in front of the door and composes herself. Brad stays behind so she wouldn't see. Lorelai walks in. brad walks up to the window and looks through. Lorelai walks behind Luke and puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns around. She says something but Brad can't hear. They talk for a while then April wakes up and says something. They look at the window and wave Brad in. He walks in and stands by the door.)

APRIL: My hero. (She laughs.)

BRAD: How you feeling?

APRIL: Oh I'm fine. (She grins and laughs again.)

BRAD: Did she hit her head?

LORELAI: Pain killers.

BRAD: Oh.

APRIL: You're cute. (She bites her lip and giggles.)

BRAD: Does she know what she's saying?

LUKE: Probably not.

BRAD: Ok.

APRIL: Do you think I'm pretty. (She giggled again.)

BRAD: Uh.

APRIL: You don't like me. (She frowns.)

BRAD: What? No I like you.

LORELAI: She won't remember anything. Don't worry about it.

APRIL: No you don't! You don't like me because you think I asked you out because I pitied you.

BRAD: Well didn't you? (Brad closed his eyes and then opened them a second later.) That's not important.

APRIL: I didn't pity you. The reason I didn't tell you was because I felt bad that you spent Christmas alone and didn't want to hurt your feelings. I invited you because I wanted to invite you. I could've easily just said never mind and walked away but I wanted you to come.

BRAD: You should take a nap. You need your rest.

APRIL: You're probably right. (She nodded and turned over and went to sleep.)

LUKE: What did Anna say?

LORELAI: Oh it's not important.

LUKE: What did she say, Lorelai?

LORELAI: Let's not talk about this now.

BRAD: I'm going to—(He stands up.) Go call my house. (He walks out.)

CUT TO NURSE'S STATION

(Brad walks up.)

BRAD: Excuse me can I use your phone. I can't get a signal.

NURSE: Sure hun. (She puts the phone on the counter. Rory and Jess walk in and go to the desk.)

RORY: Excuse me where's room 211.

NURSE: I'm sorry immediate family only.

RORY: I'm her step sister.

NURSE: Sorry.

JESS: I'm her cousin.

NURSE: Once again I'm sorry. She's a minor. You (She looks at Rory.) can go in if I can get the information confirmed but sir I'm sorry you're going to have to wait out here. (Brad returns the phone reaching over Rory and Jess.)

RORY: Brad?

BRAD: Oh hey you guys made it.

NURSE: You know them?

BRAD: Yea. Come on she's over here. (They start walking.)

NURSE: You can't go in there.

BRAD: She doesn't mind. (Brad put up his hand.

NURSE: I do!

CUT TO APRIL'S ROOM

(Rory, Jess, and April walk in. Luke and Lorelai are arguing.)

LUKE: I can't believe she'd blame me!

LORELAI: See this is why I didn't want to tell you.

LUKE: I should've called her myself.

LORELAI: You're not blaming me are you?

LUKE: Well you were the one who talked to her.

LORELAI: Hey! She would've gone off on you too and you know it.

LUKE: Oh come on you must've said something.

LORELAI: Can you really not accept that she's just unreasonable, that I didn't do a thing, that she got mad for no reason?

RORY: Stop it! (Luke and Lorelai look at them but don't say anything. April wakes up.)

APRIL: Rory? Jess? When did you get here? (She looks around.) Dad? Lorelai?

LUKE: Hey I guess the drugs wore off. You want some more?

APRIL: No I'm ok. It doesn't hurt that badly.

JESS: What happened?

APRIL: I slipped on a wet floor.

BRAD: It was my fault. (Everyone looks at him.)

APRIL: No it wasn't. It was mine. I know better than to run in the halls.

RORY: What hurts the worst?

APRIL: I guess my ankle. Did you call mom?

LUKE: Lorelai did.

APRIL: Is she coming?

LORELAI: I don't think so hun.

APRIL: Oh. What did she say?

LORELAI: She said she hoped you felt better soon.


End file.
